


From Marley, with love.

by Marleywithlove827



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Marley arc, Other, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan References, owncharacter - Freeform, return to shinganshina arc, zeke jaeger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2020-03-07 12:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 32,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18873463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marleywithlove827/pseuds/Marleywithlove827
Summary: An Attack on Titan fan fiction. Based on the "return to Shinganshina arc, and the "Marley Arc."This story takes the life of an Eldian-Marleyan woman as example of people in wartimes, the protagonist. Rosanna Bauer. Travels with the Marleyan army to many places to help at the frontlines as a war nurse and later in life, a doctor. During the many battles, she bonds with Zeke Jaeger, the war-chief of the titan unit. And they begin a complicated and yet lethally successful cooperation. In this story you will also find a few diary entries, written by Rosanna herself, by her uncle who has raised her since she was a 5-year-old. Or by her close friends and war compagnions.





	1. First entry

_From Marley, with love_

_First entry_

 

How do you remember your parents? That is how I would like to start this entry. Do you remember them as strict and overprotective? Or were they transparent and thoughtful? Letting you be you, let you play freely with your close friends.

Your mother who would feed you, comfort and nurse whenever you needed it, dry your tears if you fought to roughly with your schoolyard friends and clean up your bruises and scratches.

Your father would be a strong man who you could depend on. Who in hard times could provide you with a helpful advice and keep you on the straight and narrow if you were starting to stumble and from that good path.

 

 All of this sounds so unconditional and fine.

 

But in this world, we as children do not always experience this type of love.

“My name is Rosanna Bauer” I am an orphan, of an Eldian and Marleyan parent. I have lived in Liberio for my entire life. And only ventured out into the outside world for war and refuge.

 

On this small piece of land, we call _“Home_ ”, we are ordered to live. A mere ghetto, A place which is even less than a birdcage, if compared to the world I have seen on my journeys. A cruel way to contain the Eldian race in one place. Where we will stay until that inevitable day of judgement that our Marleyan superiors will bestow upon us.

 

Until That Day, the children of the Eldians are able to be put in the infamous “ _Warrior program”_ A tough, sometimes even cruel training method, children between the age of 5 and 7 are allowed to join this programme. Many of these children are brainwashed by their own parents and the state, and would give their entire life to the elite. Only to be on the leader board for a shortened life and a crappy death at that. Only their close family would live on a comfortable life, for the warriors would be fighting their wars away. Far from home.

 

Out of the top ten candidates, 7 lucky numbers were chosen. These seven children or teenagers would inherit their titans from the predecessor whom carried that titan with them for 13 years. It is an incredible honour if you inherit a titan, with that titan you also inherit the title _“Honorary Marleyan”_ Which means you will no longer be perceived as lowly as the other Eldians, Eldians will even start to look up at you and praise you for helping the motherland, _Marley._

 

As a five-year-old even I joined this program, and didn’t even do so bad. I though, left my fruitful position for a shot at inheriting a titan, leaving the prices up for grabs for my classmates. I became a war nurse and later on in life, a doctor. I helped and healed in many battles, I helped put hundreds of children onto this earth during my work at Liberio’s only maternity ward. I saw many awful and beautiful things. And I did many awful and beautiful things in my own way and time. For the wrong people, in the wrong time and in the wrong place.

But in the end, it does not matter. For this world is so cruel.

 

**_And yet so beautiful_ **

 

 

 

From Rosanna Bauer’s Diary.

Written in the year 852


	2. The Bauer Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the apprehending of the Eldian restorationists, soldier Karmann and his captain are given the order to find the missing rebel, Joseph Bauer. A loner within the community of Liberia and a highly suspicious character. After finding him and arresting him. They discover a well kept secret. His young daughter, Rosanna Bauer. Locked away in her empty, cold bedroom. From there they try to decide what to do with the young child. The choice is simple. Let her be killed off with her father, or give her a chance at a second life.

**Chapter One**

**“The Bauer girl”**

 

 

_“In 832 the Marleyan Millitary police were rounding up the Eldian Restorationists that had been ratted out by the young son of the movement’s leader, Zeke Jaeger. And by the “Owl” a man or woman who provided the Restorationists with false or embellished theories and stories about the founder “Ymir” the creator of all Eldian life and with that the Nine Titan powers. These perpetrators and traitors to the state of Marley were tortured and taken to the island of Paradis to be executed. All possessions were taken from their houses of these criminals, these possessions were either stored in warehouses or burned. Close family of the Restorationists were also locked in prison for life or executed together with their deviated family member. Exceptions were sometimes made for distant family.”_

_______________________

_From Mr. Karmann’s war diary_

_Named: Crime and punishment on the continent of Marley_

Joseph Bauer, the strangest man in the internment zone and one of the last _Restorationists_ on the black list to be apprehended and thrown in jail, together with all his deviant brothers. He always had been a suspicious and secretive man even far before he joined the movement. He was a man of medium height, with a slender, athletic build and odd green eyes. He lived alone in a corner house in the backstreets of Liberio, a depressing sight. It was an old house, about 60 years old. And it showed. The crevices in the rock were like the claw marks that time had left in them. The windowsills were dark brown, made from Cedar, and moulding. The inside of the house was always dark, except for a candle that once burned on the third, top floor window.

Now, the heat of the day was over, and the streets had gone from dusty and dry like a desert to an unmovable mass of muck. Because since the evening fell, the rain had not stopped pouring. Under a piece of roofing, opposite of the old corner there were four men standing and glaring at the house. They were Military police soldiers in white uniforms and dark blue cloaks.

 

 “Well, this really sets the mood.” A soldier said cynically, he chuckled at his own remark and looked up at the weeping clouds and grey sky. “Sir, why don’t we just break into the house? That would be so much quicker.” Another soldier complained to the captain. “Stay put.” The captain snarled. The soldier raised his eyebrows and looked questioningly at his friends. One of his older subordinates, Mister Karmann, cleared his throat audibly before looking at the house again. “It will not be long before he will be out.” He said to himself, the captain raised an eyebrow and hummed in approval.

 

The time ticked past the midnight hour when the heavy, squeaky door to the residence opened. Bauer quickly walked out, shutting the door and locking it. He looked around feverishly, squinting his eyes, trying to see if anyone was on the streets. Then he started making his way to the main street, both of his hands were in the pockets of his brown trench coat. Just before he turned the corner, onto the main road, two pairs of strong hands grabbed him and smacked him against the corner wall. The man let out a loud pained grunt before his eyes rolled back into his head and he passed out. He bled badly from a crack in his forehead, his skull was partially bashed in by the impact of the wall. “You two, take him to the jail. And call for reinforcements. We must search the house thoroughly.” The soldiers saluted their commander and dragged along the seemingly lifeless man.

 

“We better do a quick search. Make sure there are no refugees hiding.” The captain proposed, Karmann nodded, “Yes, sir.” He responded before walking to the house with the commander at his side. The two men forced the door open, pushing it through its rusting hinges. With a large thud the door fell onto the wooden floorboards, into the darkened hallway. The hallway was long and at the end of it were two doors. The door on the right went into the living room, the door on the left into the kitchen and dining room. The house was extremely clean. And completely empty. There was no furniture, no lights or gaslights or even candles. There was a cast iron stove that had been used as a source of heat, but it was stone cold.  The two men quietly walked down the hallway, into the living room.

In the corner of the living room, there was a staircase that went to the top floor. “Karmann, you look around upstairs. I’ll take care of the downstairs rooms.” The commander said, pointing at the staircase. Karmann nodded and walked up the steps, taking his rifle down from his back, clutching it in his hands. Just in case he needed it.

 

The upstairs area was almost the same as the downstairs area, clean and completely empty. From the landing where Karmann stood he could see the contours of 3 doors. Two bedrooms and probably a washroom. All of the doors were closed, as if the house wasn’t completely deserted. Karmann pushed the first door open. As he had guessed, a washroom. The room was not tiled, it was completely made of wood and like the windows outside, it was moulding. The bathroom floor had become white from what seemed obsessive scrubbing. The only thing that was left in the room was the sink, the bathtub had been completely disconnected and removed. He walked over to the sink, turning on the tap, cold water poured out. “So, that still works.” He mumbled to himself before closing the tap again and exiting the room. He closed the door behind him, when he heard something. It came from one of the rooms on the end of the hallway, the third room. It sounded like soft mumbling, but when he listened more closely, he could make it out as whimpering. As if a person in the next room was crying. Maybe Bauer was indeed hiding his Restorationist brothers in his home.

The closer the soldier came to the door in the hallway, the more distinct the sound became. Just when he was about to step in front of the door, his boot contacted a by mould digested floorboard. It creaked and snapped under his foot. The crying stopped abruptly. Karmann slowly moved his hand to the door knob, feeling the rough wood in the palm of his hand as he twisted it. With a soft creak the door opened, and he looked into pitch black darkness. He stepped inside. “Hello?” he asked, looking around the room.

Slowly his eyes got used to the dark and he could make out the contours of a person. A small person, wrapped in an old blanket.

 

Karmann stared in disbelief at the silhouette. “There is no way.” He thought to himself. “Kid, are you alright?” the man asked, kneeling onto the floor. There was no response. “You don’t have to be afraid anymore, we won’t hurt you.” ruffling of cloth, a deep breath. “I want my father…” a small voice sobbed. Karmann looked at the child, feeling sorry for it. “Your father… he needs to talk with us for a while… it will be some time before he will be home.” he said carefully. The child wrapped herself up tightly in a blanket, “Oh.” She sighed. “What is your name, love?” Karmann asked. He stood up and walked to the window. He took off the made-do, dusty curtain, making the light from the moon and lanterns shine into the room, so he could see the child. “Rosanna.” The girl said, looking up at the window, tears still running down her cheeks and chin. “Rosanna Bauer.” Karmann repeated, he looked outside to the street, the rain had slowed down. “Are you hungry?” he asked, turning back to the child. Rosanna’s eyes lit up and she nodded eagerly. Karmann smiled and reached into his coat pocket, pulling out a cracker he had packed for his lunch but never got to eat. He unwrapped it and handed it to the child who greedily took it and started scarfing it down. Karmann frowned, feeling concerned for the skinny kid. “I’ll be right back, I need to talk to someone.” He said, exiting the room. He walked down the hallway, to the stairs.

 

“Captain?” he called out. “Yeah?!” Karmann walked into the kitchen where the captain was searching some cabinets. “Sir, there is a child upstairs, Bauer’s daughter.” The captain stood up from his squatting position and looked confused at Karmann. “What?” he whispered. “But, Bauer never registered having a child.” Karmann blinked sheepishly. “He never even married.” The captain added. The two men were quiet, they looked up when they heard the shuffling of feet on the stairs. The little girl stood on the middle of the stairs, holding onto the handrail. Behind her she pulled along the blanket she had been wrapped up in. “Did you finish the cracker?” Karmann asked friendly, the girl nodded wrapping the blanket around her shoulders. “What do we do with her, sir?” Karmann started. The captain kept looking at the girl on the stairs, analysing the facial features. Her skin was light-brown, the same colour of fudge or caramel. Her hair was long and stopped just above her elbows, it hadn’t been brushed in a very long time. The greasy locks framed a small thin face with high cheeks bones and fallen in cheeks. Her eyes were just like her father’s, ivy-green with brown specks and thin black stripes that led into the black pupil. The iris was outlined by a black line, which made the eye more defined and bizarre. She needed a haircut, and a bath. The captain frowned and then spoke, “Let’s bring her home.” Karmann nodded, and walked over to the child, wrapping her into the blanket.

The captain looked at his watch, it was about half past 2 when the two men walked the streets of Liberio. Karmann held the child in his arms, wrapped up in a tight warm bundle. The child had fallen asleep on the safe shoulder of the soldier, her small hands clutched the blanket she was wrapped up in. Her small face leaned against the shoulder of Karmann. About 45 minutes of walking, the men reached the street where the distant relatives of Joseph Bauer lived. The captain banged on the door. From upstairs he heard a dog bark loudly.

 

The distant Bauer family owned a black and white pointer dog, named “Dozer”. An animal that had reached the prime of his life and lived his old golden days either sleeping, eating or joining Mrs Bauer on her regular walks to the market. But despite his age, the dog was instinctually assertive and protective over his owners. And when he heard the bang on the door, he was off of his dog bed and on the floor in less than a second. Letting out a loud, low pitched bark as a sound of alarm. ‘DOZER!” Mrs. Bauer yelled as she shot up straight in bed, her auburn hair in two dishevelled braids. Mr Bauer, startled by his wife, woke up as well, He looked at the now quiet pointer. There was banging on the door again, and Dozer started to whine, walking up and down the bedroom. “Marleyan MP’s.” Mr. Bauer grunted as he lifted his heavy frame from his bed and put on his bathrobe and large slippers. Mrs. Bauer quickly wrapped a shawl around her shoulders and went downstairs, the dog following her closely. Mr Bauer quickly walked after his wife, scratching the dog’s ear as he walked up to the door to open it.

 

“Mr Bauer?” the captain started. Bauer nodded, “Yes, sirs? What can I help you with?” the captain nodded in return. “Mister Bauer, your younger brother, Joseph Bauer has been apprehended by Marleyan MP’s. He is found suspicious of bonding with a movement that revolts against the state of Marley, named the Eldian Restorationists.” Mrs Bauer’s and Mr Bauer’s eyes widened. “I am so sorry…” Mr. Bauer mumbled, his eyes glazed over and he stared blankly at the captain. “Do not worry, you will be spared, since you and the culprit are distant from each other.” The captain explained, Mr. Bauer gritted his teeth together. “The same counts for your niece.” Karmann continued, hoisting the sleeping girl better onto his arm. Mrs. Bauer smiled and her eyes lit up. “A niece?” she gasped, walking from the doorway and reaching out her arms to take the girl child from Karmann’s arms. “We found her in her father’s house, locked away to die, probably.” Karmann explained. “Oh, poor thing.” The woman said as she gently bounced the girl. “Make sure she stays on the straight and narrow. She has not been socialized well.” The captain explained to Mr. Bauer. Rosanna’s uncle nodded, “We’ll teach her well, sir. You can take my word.” he promised the captain and turned to Mrs. Bauer and Soldier Karmann. “Ma’am, have a good night. Please take good care of the little brat.” He said, looking at the sleeping features of the child. He smiled at Mr. and Mrs. Bauer and pulled Karmann along, back to HQ to report back and have some hours of well-earned sleep before their morning shift started.

 

 

Aunt and Uncle Bauer set up a small bed made of blankets and pillows in the living room and laid the sleeping girl onto it. Tucking her in tightly before going to the kitchen to drink some warm milk. Aunt Bauer held her distraught husbands’ hand. “When was the last time we spoke to Joseph?” she asked, Mr. Bauer gently brushed his wife’s hand with his thumb. “Our wedding day, I think.” He nodded, “After that he disappeared. He looked into the living room at the sleeping child. “And now he truly is gone.” Tears welled up in his grey eyes. Aunt Bauer smiled sadly, feeling sorry for her husband. She gently squeezed his hand. She looked at Rosanna. “He did leave behind a legacy, A daughter.” Mr. Bauer nodded, wiping his eyes. “You always wanted a daughter, didn’t you?” he smiled through his tears. Mrs. Bauer’s eyes widened with surprise, then she relaxed and nodded. “A child would’ve been enough. If only we hadn’t become so old, so quickly.” She said, her face dropping. Mr. Bauer kissed his wife’s hand, “Let’s give Rosanna a new start. We can easily feed ourselves on our income, a little brat like that won’t be a problem.” He said, his tears had stopped. “Let her be our daughter, so her father can rest in peace.” Mrs. Bauer nodded, finishing the last of her drink. “Let’s go sleep. It’s almost dawn.” She proposed before getting up to walk to the stairs. “Yes, mother.” Mr. Bauer said jokingly, he grinned. Mrs. Bauer giggled.

 

**_The next morning, the girl was awoken by sunlight streaming into an unknown room._ **


	3. Devoting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Rosanna integrates into the normal life in Liberio. Her aunt and uncle discuss how they can keep their niece safe from Marley's cruel ways. Rosanna meets the person who sold out her father.

Chapter 2

**“Devoting”**

 

_“The oddest thing happened today, my niece. Today you met the child that sold out your parents to the state of Marley. You seemed oblivious to it of course. He is nothing but a peer to you, someone you play ball with. But this little blonde boy, shook the nation. Tore apart families and lives. Innocent lives. Or well, innocent in the eyes of a man not living in the state of Marley, or one of the countries occupied by the nation. I am sorry this boy took your father away from you, your last and only parent. Your only, since I still haven’t figured out who on earth your mother could be. Since no woman in Liberio has even close to the features you have, Rosie. We will see, in time. But promise me, my dear niece. Stay out of that Jaeger’s kid way._

_Entry by Mr. Bauer written in 832_

_From his personal diary, “My dear Rosie”_

 

It was a pretty summer afternoon when Mrs. Bauer went on her regular walk to the market. Behind her, Rosanna swiftly followed. Her aunt had exchanged her ugly khaki rags for a sweet dark green dress, with a black jacket that buttoned in-front. The hems and sleeves of the dark green dress were decorated with fine black stitching’s. She wore simple brown boots over black knee-socks that were also decorated with black stitching.

Her hair was neatly washed, cut, combed and braided. And was decorated by two long green and gold-thread ribbons. The ribbons swayed back and forth with every step the little girl took, Rosanna loved them.

Her aunt was dressed in a flowy dark red skirt, a black button up blouse with a red cardigan on top. For shoes she wore, fancy looking black ankle boots over brown stockings. Her hair was braided and put in a bun on top of her head, over her hair she wore yellow and red head scarf. Many married women in the internment zone wore headscarves, as a sign of modesty and sometimes status. Women with a larger income wore more vibrant and lively colours, those with a smaller income wore primary colours, black or brown headscarves. Many of these colours grouped together at the busy market place.

Farmers dragged along their cattle and neatly organised their produce. Fishermen shouted over the rummaging of the crowds, trying to sell their fresh catch. Rosanna was fascinated by a small corner on the edge of the market. It smelled delicious, sweet and savoury. Like pastries and foreign herbs and spices. These were the rare important goods that Marley would send for every once in a year. Although the Marleyans were hooked by these odd fruits, meats and spices. The Eldians, however found these tasted and products too eccentric, and stuck to their humble food sources. Aunt Bauer was getting some green produce when she noticed her niece was not at her side. “Rosanna?” she called out, she leaned over as she caught a glimpse of a strand of dark green ribbon. Rosanna broke her gaze away from a table full of exotic fruits, she ran away from the table and up to her aunt’s side. “I’m here.” She chirped. Aunt Bauer frowned sternly, “Don’t run off so far, sweetie. I might not be able to find you.” She gently fixing a loose strand of her Niece’s hair. “It’s fine, Ma’am.” Rosanna replied, her face took over a stern expression. “I’ll be able to find my way home.” Aunt Bauer’s stern expression broke and she smiled.  

 

“Did you find anything interesting?” she asked her niece as they walked the length of the market. Rosanna nodded eagerly, “Yeah, there are these few stands that sell huge fruits. Oh, or well, the lady told me they are fruits…” Rosanna explained excitedly. “Did she tell you what they’re called?” Aunt Bauer asked. Rosanna raised an eyebrow, “Citruses.” Rosanna responded.

“Lemons or oranges?” Rosanna blinked surprised, “Oranges…” she said. “You know them?” she asked her aunt, grabbing the woman’s hand. Aunt giggled, “Of course darling! I am 35, I’ve seen quite a bit of world. Just like your uncle.” Rosanna’s eyes widened. “You travelled? Where?” her eyes twinkled. Aunt looked at the girl surprised to see her eyes twinkle like that, “As a war nurse I sometimes travelled with the army to exotic places. I’ve seen quite a bit of south and north of this world.” A melancholic smile played over Aunt Bauer’s face. “I miss those days. Even though they were harsh.” She looked at her niece. “We can get some oranges after we are done shopping, alright?” she said to the child. Rosanna smiled and nodded. “I would like that, Ma’am.”

 

Not much later, Rosanna and her aunt stood at the main square in Liberio. Outside of the bell tower. Rosanna sat at the steps in front of the bell tower, peeling open her second orange while she looked at her aunt have an animated discussion with her friends. She popped one of the sour-sweet orange parts in her mouth and chewed it thoroughly. Drinking the sweet, fresh juice, before chewing up the pulp until all flavour was gone. She was lost in thought staring at a couple of pigeons, when she heard her aunt call her name. She looked up and saw that her aunt and one of her friends waved at her to come over.

Rosanna smiled and got up from the steps. Skipping over to her aunt.

“Hiya!” Rosanna chirped, looking at her aunt and the other two women. “Hellooo.” one of the women chirped in response. She smiled and gently petted the girl’s black hair, taking a close look at the ribbons she wore. Rosanna twitched when the woman touched her hair without warning, but she didn’t mind too much. “She is adorable, darling.” The other woman complimented Rosanna’s aunt. “You really see where she gets it from.” The ribbon lady said, playfully touching her friend’s shoulder. Aunt smiled and blushed, gently putting her hands on top of Rosanna’s shoulders and giving her an encouraging squeeze. 

The women continued talking with each other, speaking about their minor inconveniences, their children and family. The three women turned altogether when they heard distant clapping and shouting. In awe the three women looked at a group of marching children, they wore blinding white uniforms and red armbands. One of the women’s eyes widened, a look of pride took over her face when she saw her two sons marching in the front row of the battalion. “Who are they?” Rosanna asked, pointing at her peers who came marching by. “They’re children from the warrior program, Rosie. They’re specially trained to maybe inherit a titan someday.” Rosanna frowned and looked up at her aunt, “That is a thing?” she asked, leaning her head against her aunt’s skirts. Aunt Bauer gently brushed the child’s cheek with her finger before turning to her friends again. “Are you going to enrol Rosie into the program, Lina?” one of the women asked, Aunt Bauer’s face dropped. She looked down at her niece. She nodded slowly. “We will do anything for the sake of Marley.” She said, looking back at the children, they had disappeared behind the wall. Back to HQ. “Sorry, I have to go, I have to pick my sons up.” the woman said, she hugged Aunt Bauer and ran off. Mrs Bauer watched as her friend ran off of the square, seeing her disappear behind the wall.

 

Aunt Bauer was lost in thought on her way home. She thought about the program, and the consequences that would come with it if they decided to enrol their niece. “It is a good way to keep her safe. The Marleyans will be convinced that she is determined to help Marley.” Uncle Bauer said, sipping his coffee as he and his wife sat at the kitchen table. Rosanna was in the living room, laying down on a rug in front of the fire place and reading a book. “I think it is ridiculous, I mean, the child has only talked for two weeks now.” Aunt sounded concerned, “We don’t know what will happen if we expose her to so many new people in one go.” Uncle frowned, “But taking her to market is going fine, yeah?” aunt nodded at her husbands’ question. “Yeah, but that is not direct. That training is tough, and she will be chewed out by those instructors.” She responded. The two looked at each other. They sipped their coffees and thought deeply. “She could always become a nurse…” uncle shrugged, “We both know enough about medical science to get her a diploma or a certificate. So, Marley can also use her as a war nurse or doctor.” He put his empty mug down. “In that way, Marley won’t see her as a threat.” The two looked at each other, before breaking eye contact and looking at their mugs

 Aunt Bauer looked at the coffee grounds at the bottom of her mug. She smiled. “You remember that old woman... when we were in the south, there were these stalls with old people, selling trinkets and doing fortune telling’s from coffee grounds.” Mr Bauer smiled, “She said we would get married…” he chuckled, “and you even laughed at the idea of getting married.” Aunt Bauer shrugged. “Well how could I have known?!” she laughed, blushing and looking lovingly at her husband. The two looked at each other, smiling. “I wonder what she would say now.”

 

 

It was a cloudy summer morning when Rosanna was playing outside. She was kicking her football against a wall in an alleyway, a few blocks from her house. Her uncle had made the ball himself, it was a tough looking thing. It would definitely survive years and years of kicking and bouncing. Rosanna kicked the ball with a concentrated and serious face, focusing on her foot-eye coordination. She jumped suddenly when she saw two silhouettes from the corner of her eye, she kicked the ball absentmindedly and the toy went flying. “OH!” Rosanna exclaimed seeing the ball fly in the direction of the man, he caught without even blinking. The man chuckled, fixing his glasses, “Quite some strength for such a little girl.” He said, he threw the ball at the girl’s feet, rubbing his somewhat bruised hands. “I-I am sorry, sir… are you hurt?” Rosanna asked concerned, picked up the ball and clutching it close to her body. “Mister Xaver is strong, don’t worry.” A little blonde boy said, proudly looking up at the man. “Thanks to my powers.” The man said to the boy, in a soft but audible tone, he watched as small streaks of smoke appeared from the palm of his hand. Rosanna looked anxious, feeling like she was taking in their space. “I can go and play somewhere else…” she said softly. The man shook his head, shooting the girl a smile. “Would you like to play with us?” Rosanna raised her eyebrows, nodding. “What do you play?” she asked. “Baseball.” Xaver answered throwing the ball to Rosanna. The girl quickly dropped her football and leaped backwards to catch the ball. She clasped it tightly between her hands, clutching it between her chest and chin. “Good.” Xaver nodded, “Now throw it.” He said, pointing at the blonde boy. Rosanna threw the ball underhanded, making the other child drop onto one knee to catch it. “You’re not bad. Here try again.” The boy said.

 

A few hours passed. Morning passed and made room for a hot afternoon. “So, what is your name?” the blonde boy asked, “I am Rosanna.” She answered, pitching the ball back at him. “Very good, Rosanna!” Xaver exclaimed, pointing out the pitch. “Where do you live?” Xaver asked, “Oh, just like… four blocks away. If I run I can usually make it in 3 minutes.” She told Xaver. “Are you in the warrior program? Maybe that is why you are so fast?” Xaver asked her. Rosanna froze, her eyes widening. “Ehh… I am not in the program.” She shrugged. Xaver tipped his head to the side, “Are you going to join?” he asked, his tone a bit more serious now. “My aunt and uncle are thinking about it. But… they are afraid that I am not strong enough.” She said, her brows knitting together. The blonde boy frowned, “Well, I am not that good either. And I am allowed to stay. Also, it is the effort that counts right?” he said, giving her a little smile. Rosanna nodded. “I’ll do my best for our nation.” She said, nodding proudly. “I’ll talk to your family.” Xaver said. “I am sure they’ll listen.”

 

It was around dinner time when Rosanna was escorted home by mister Xaver and his young pupil. He kindly greeted her uncle and aunt, telling them he would like to come for tea once and talk. The two children stood leaned against the wall, talking to each other. After mister Xaver was done talking, he turned to Rosanna petted her head and went to walk away. The blonde boy followed him. Rosanna started to go inside, smelling the food her aunt had cooked for dinner. Then her head snapped up and she ran back outside, calling out to the boy. “Hey, hey, wait!” she said, waving her arms. “What?!” the boy turned around. “What is your name?!” she called out, putting her hands at her mouth like a megaphone. The boy smiled and waved, “I am Zeke, Zeke Jaeger, see you soon!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Integration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosanna has forgotten a large amount of her early youth, and is trying to find her way in the society of Liberio. She finds her first childhood friend. Tom Xaver questions her aunt and uncle how Rosanna came to live with them.

Chapter 3

 

**“Integration”**

_“My dear Rosie,_

_This evening, after your first training in the warrior programme. You played merrily through the fallen autumn leaves, you collected them for me. And I took them and dried them. I will put them in this diary, so I can remember your first autumn outside of your “Captivity”. It has been over 3 months now since the Marleyan’s freed you, do you remember anything about your time in that house? Or have you forgotten completely? Pushed it from your young spirit and supressed it from your lane of thought? I think we will never know._

_By Mr Bauer, written in November 832_

_From his earliest diary, “Hidden in plain sight”_

 

 

It was a November-market day in Rebellio, the home of the Marleyan people and the place of the army headquarters. Men and women gathered around the stalls, they looked beautiful in their fine clothes made from expensive fabrics and shining leather shoes. They were as polished and clean like their way of speaking. The whole market place smelled of the produce the farmers were selling that day. They were the rich scents of spices and herbs, like nutmeg and fresh coffee.

Just outside the gate that separated Rebellio from the interment zone of Liberio, the warrior program children stood. Wolfing down their lunches their mothers had made for them. Rosanna stood the closest to the border fence, taking in every detail of the people on the other side of the fence. Behind her two young boys were roughhousing, while another girl watched them with a look of disagreement on her face. “Can you guys stop?!” the little girl said in a sassy tone of voice, smacking one of the boys on his arm. “Why don’t you go away if you think we’re annoying?!” the boy said angerly to the girl, rubbing his hurt arm. “There is enough space around here. Now get lost, I want to stand here.” She ordered, putting her hands in her sides and glaring at the boys. “You bully…” the two boys spat at the girl before walking away from the gate. The girl huffed at them and walked to Rosanna, looking at the people in the distance with her.

Rosanna looked over her shoulder, watching the boys argue with two other kids. “You’re going to get trouble…” she said to the girl. “Mh?” the girl hummed, looking at the smaller girl beside her. “Those two boys, they’re going to sell you out.” Rosanna repeated. The girl huffed, “Don’t worry, kid. They know they better not mess with me.” She said nonchalantly as she grinned, her large grey-blue eyes twinkled.  Rosanna hummed, before turning around and walking away, seemingly unimpressed by the girl’s attitude. The red-haired girl watched Rosanna walk away, she stood at the fence, blinking for a few seconds before running after her.

 

“H-hey, wait!” the redhead caught up to the little black-haired girl.

“You’re not going to tell on me, right?” the girl asked, she sounded a little anxious.

“No.” Rosanna said in slightly cold tone

“Then why did you walk away?”

“I don’t know, you seem scary, perhaps.” Rosanna looked up at the girl with a serious look on her face.

“Scary!?” the girl responded, sounding slightly distraught.

“Yeah. You act like you are free to do what you want, while maybe one day those boys can sell you out and you will be removed from the warrior program.” Rosanna said serious, fixing a glare on the girl’s face.

The two girls looked at each other, the older girl glared at the small black-haired girl. “But you won’t sell me out?” she asked again. Rosanna shook her head, “No.” the blue haired girl smiled relieved. They were silent again; the blue-eyed girl broke the silence, she reached out her hand “I am Saskia.” The girl said. “Saskia Weber.”

 

The two girls stuck together for the rest of the training day. They helped each other during their exercises, pulled each other out of trenches that were to deep or gave each other a boost to jump fences that were too tall. Between exercises they rested together and shared their rations of water and crackers. At the end of training, they said goodbye to their other piers and started walking home. All the while they walked, Saskia seemed obsessed with Rosanna’s hair. She ran her hands through it, braided it, made small tails and giggled all the while doing it. “You having fun?” Rosanna asked, slowing down her pace so Saskia didn’t accidently tug her hair. “How is your hair so beautiful?!” the girl chirped, finishing one braid and starting on the next. “But your hair is beautiful too! It goes well with your freckles.” Saskia blushed, raising a hand to touch her bushy curly ginger locks. “Don’t say that…” she said softly. “I hate it.” Rosanna turned to face her newly found friend, “Why though? It’s cute…” Rosanna deadpanned, gently putting her hand on top of Saskia’s head, gently touching the curls. Saskia blushed red like a tomato. Rosanna grinned and let out a small chuckle, “You’re a wretch!” Saskia called out jokingly, pinching Rosanna’s cheek, making the black-haired girl chuckled even more while letting out small yelps of pain. The girls turned back to the road, smiling, continuing their way home. All the while keeping their arms linked.

 

After the girls drank tea with uncle and aunt Bauer, Saskia took her leave of the family around the evening meal. Hugging Rosanna when she was about to hop out the door and run the two blocks two her house. Rosanna watched her leave and waved at her until she disappeared around the corner of the street. “She is a lovely girl.” Aunt Bauer commented over dinner. Rosanna told her uncle and aunt about her day and what she had done. She told them about how she and Saskia helped each other in the field, she asked if this was done in real life war as well. Uncle confirmed that that occasionally was the case. All the while they ate, Dozer lay underneath the table. Sometimes napping other times whining for a piece of food. Uncle and Rosanna both told him off and send him to wait in the kitchen.

 

 After the family had finished their meal and cleaned up, they gave the leftovers to Dozer who now lay in the doorway of the kitchen contently lapping up the chicken soup he had been given. Rosanna had gone to bed. In the living room Uncle and Aunt Bauer enjoyed a cup of tea together. Talking about the new war that was coming up and about how their young niece was doing. “Do you think Rosanna would like being a nurse?” Uncle Bauer asked, “Becoming a soldier must be very exciting for her.” Aunt Bauer sipped her tea, “Warriors, dear. Not soldiers.” She corrected her husband with a smug smile on her face. “Whatever… is there even a difference?”  uncle responded rolling his eyes. Aunt giggled before nodding, “I think she wouldn’t mind being in the medical field. I caught her leafing through one of my books the other day, she seemingly enjoyed it.” Uncle frowned, “Did she say so?” aunt raised her eyebrows, “Well, she thought it was _“wicked”,_ orwhatever term Saskia taught her.” Uncle hummed, “Damn youths of today.”

 

They talked for a while longer until there was a knocked at the door, Dozer let out a small growl before being shushed by aunt. She waited until the animal had calmed down and was sitting on his mat in the corner of the room. She went to open the window in the half-door to see who was knocking, “Hello, Mrs Bauer.” A familiar voice said, as soon as the window opened. “Mr Xaver!” Aunt said relieved, closing the half-door window and opening the door itself “Come in, please. Would you like a drink?” Uncle said, shaking hands with the man in glasses. “No, no. I’ve only come to have little chat. I’ll be out before you know it.” Xaver responded.

 

A little later they sat around the kitchen table, all three kept their hands folded and on the table. “I am glad you decided to enrol Rosanna in the programme, she shows quite a bit of potential.” Xaver told them, nodding convincingly. “But just tell me, is Rosanna your real family?” he looked from Mr Bauer to Mrs Bauer. Uncle Bauer frowned, “What a question, of course she is.” Uncle looked insulted, “She is my brother’s daughter.” Xaver frowned in response to this. “Then who is her mother, she definitely doesn’t get her looks from someone in your close family?” He asked in a monotone voice, pointing out the fairer features of the Bauer family. Aunt Bauer’s face was tense, her brows were knitted together in a tight frown. “Tom Xaver.” Aunt Bauer started, her voice shaking slightly, “Have you any idea, where Rosanna comes from?” her voice cracked mid-sentence. “Her father was an Eldian Restorationist...” uncle Bauer wrapped one of his arms around his wife’s shoulders, trying to comfort her. Tears were welling up in her eyes, she bit her nails, trying to think of the words she wants to say. “Military police found her, cowering away in an abandoned house. Starving to death.” She clutched her hands into fists, she lost track of her words and started to cry. Uncle frowned and rubbed his wife’s back. “4 months ago, two soldiers came to our door at night. Handed the child to us and told us to keep her out of trouble.” Uncle continued, “And that is why we decided to enrol her into the programme.”

 

Xaver looked shocked at his host and hostess, aunt had stopped crying and was wiping her eyes with her apron. “Aghh…” She exclaimed, “And that is how she came to live with us, Tom.” She rubbed her temples, she was beginning to get a headache. Xaver looked down on his hands. The boy who he had saved and who he cherished so much, had made another child become victim to his action. _“Tsk.”_ Xaver sighed, feeling a lump in his throat. “Forgive my pupil’s action, please, he has been through a lot.” He said softly, “Let me make it up to you.” He stood up from the table. “I will take your niece under my wing. I’ll tutor her and make sure she will become a warrior candidate. She will be in line to inherit the beast titan **Marley will never question her devotion again.”**

 

 


	5. Devoted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The year is 834, and Rosanna is one of the youngest member of the warrior programme. Her instructor's see potential in her, despite her cracked and low devotion to the state. 
> 
> Aunt and uncle Bauer lay in wait, wondering what road their niece will take

****Devoted** **

 

_“_ _I live for my devotion to the state of Marley. I will help save my motherland with my very being to atone for mine and my ancestors’ sins._ _”_

****_From a report written by Rosanna Bauer in 834_ ** **

****_Taken from Theo Magath, Bauer’s instructor._ ** **

It is a day in early spring, the young cadets are training outside in the last remnants of winter snow. It is freezing. Tom Xaver stands at the side of the trench parkour with Theo Magath. Both sipping on what seems to be coffee. They watch as two other instructors order the children to run and climb through the trenches, carrying heavy packs over their warm winter coats. The heat of their faces was so extreme that it went up in steam in the cold march air. “You are backing the right horse with Bauer, Xaver.” Magath pointed at the smallest girl in the Battalion of child soldiers. “She is very capable.” He sipped his coffee. Xaver nodded and hummed, “Her and Zeke are the two best options in my opinion. Zeke is smart and devoted to Marley, Rosanna is fast with picking up combat and artillery skills.” Xaver explained. Magath frowned, “Sounds like you are clueless about which one is better.” Xaver’s eyebrows raised, “Oh, I am not unsure, Sir. Both are very capable of becoming successful warriors.” Xaver’s eyes fixed on Rosanna who stood outside of a trench waiting for Saskia, an instructor yelled at her to keep going. “But, they are still so early on in the process. It is too early to jump to conclusions.” Xaver concluded, Magath hummed monotone at Xaver’s explanation. “Wouldn’t Zeke be a better choice? He is a male, after all. Like all other beast titans.” Magath thought aloud. “Maybe there would be complications if a female would take on such a foreign titan.” Xaver frowned at the commander's assumption, _“I should write that down…”_ he thought to himself, he sipped his coffee and watched as Rosanna helped to pull Saskia along to the finish line. Another instructor waltzed up to the two girls and ordered Rosanna to let go of her friend and keep running.

Rosanna got startled when the instructor ran up to her, she clutched Saskia’s hand tightly. “COME ON, KEEP MOVING!” the instructor ordered, pointing at Rosanna and then at the finish line. Saskia looked scared, grabbing Rosanna’s arm, “Rosie, just go ahead. I’ll be right behind you.” Rosanna’s eyes widened, she shook her head. “No, I am not lea…” before Rosanna could finished her sentence, the instructor grabbed her arm and dragged her away from Saskia, “Get out of here!” he ordered again. Rosanna looked from the instructor to Saskia, then she fixed a glare at the man’s face before running along. Hesitantly looking over her shoulder, she saw Saskia jog behind her, slowly. Saskia signed to Rosanna that she was alright and that she had to keep going. Rosanna nodded to her friend and accelerated her step, catching up to Zeke who had gone ahead of her. “Why did you stop?” she heard Zeke ask when she ran beside her. “I didn’t want to leave my friend aside.” Rosanna quickly moved away from Zeke, running ahead of him. “Hey, wait!” she heard Zeke call out behind her, this made Rosanna turn her head. Her mouth twitched as she thought about stopping and waiting for Zeke. But she quickly snapped her head back around and continued her way, moving her way up through the lines. Leaving Saskia far behind her and Zeke at her heels. It was another 25 yards to the finish line, Rosanna looked around, she was alone. Ahead of the rest of the group, together with Zeke who had managed to keep up with her. He was at the end of his energy, he had trouble moving his legs and kept tripping over his own feet. Rosanna turned her head to Mr Xaver, he nodded and signed that she had to keep going. The girl nodded hesitantly and accelerated her run, being the first too run over the finish line. Out of breath the girl dropped to the ground, throwing her heavy backpack and rifle next to her. She saw Magath and Xaver finish their coffee and make their way over to the end of the parkour. She jumped up when she heard a loud thud beside her, Zeke had made it second place. The blonde boy smiled at her from the cold, hard ground, “You did a good job.” He puffed, “You will be a good opponent.” Rosanna relaxed again, “Heh, I don’t doubt it.” She huffed

After an hour of rest and two more hours of gun theory and artillery training, the children were dismissed and send home. All went home, except Rosanna and Zeke. They were taken into the village to play a game of baseball. This was Xaver’s way of counselling his two children. “Why did you stop so often to help your groupmates?” Xaver asked Rosanna. The little girl looked sad when he asked this question, she clutched her bat tightly as she thought. “I don’t know. Maybe, I think it is just sad that they can’t keep up.” Zeke pitched the ball, Rosanna swung her bat mightily and knocked the ball across the field, Zeke went running to retrieve it. “Some people will never keep up, Rosanna. They will fall behind, and sometimes they deserve help. But other times they will drag you down with them. And in war, that can be life threatening to you.” Xaver looked up to catch the ball Zeke threw to him, “Besides, you’ll probably be a warrior.” Zeke said, “The greatest honour you could ever wish for.” Zeke beamed as he spoke of the honour the state would put onto the host of the titan. Rosanna frowned, she looked upset. “Hey, what’s wrong?” Xaver asked, noticing the mood drop of the girl. “I don’t want to be alone.” She mumbled. “I was all alone during training as well.” She rested her bat on her left foot. “If that is my future, I’d rather let Zeke have the titan.”

Zeke stopped mid-inhale when he heard the girl speak. _“Rather give it to me?”_ he thought, frowning, clutching his baseball glove in his palm. “You are not making a light of the honour that is titan inheritance?” he dropped the glove into the sand and made his way over to Rosanna. He firmly grabbed her wrist. “Oi, what are you going on about?!” he asked, anger and confusion stirring in his eyes. Rosanna jumped back, “Huh? Why are you so angry all of a sudden?” she said, her voice was small. “Would you really handicap the war that Marley is fighting by convincing the state of choosing a less superior soldier? HOW DARE YOU!?”

Tears welled up into Rosanna's eyes, she looked distraught. Zeke's grip on her wrist was painful, she felt her skin being twisted by the pressure. In the distance she heard Xaver try to shush Zeke, but it was not effective. The two children kept strict eye-contact, Rosanna looked on the verse of tears, Zeke looked like she just had insulted him and all his ancestors. She tore her wrist away from his grip, pushing him backwards which made him fall into the sand. “Why don’t you go and save the world then?! YOU’RE OLDER, YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER!” tears stung her eyes. “How dare you let the state of Marley work with such an inexperienced soldier?!”

Even before Rosanna could think of starting her next statement, Xaver grabbed the two children and put them with their backs against the wall. “Enough you two!” he said in a strict tone. The two kids looked at each other and then back at their tutor. “Have you really not understood the concept of the titan inheritance? Zeke, I already told you once before how it worked, why did you not remember?” he sat down in front of the two children, signing that they had to sit as well. “At this point, fighting is not necessary. In about ten years, one of you will indeed inherit a titan. Probably the beast titan that in this moment dwells within me.” Xaver took a deep breath. “Between you two, a lot will change. Zeke’s physical skill and strength will get better over the years, and he will surpass you, Rosanna.” Rosanna looked surprised by Xaver’s observation, she gave Zeke a glare from the side. “Your both are equally bright, only from different perspectives. Which is crucial for the state. They will choose the person with the perspective that they like. Not to mention, that Rosanna might become a decorated war doctor or a titan scientist, like me.” Zeke looked at his hands. “So, there is no telling who will inherit the titan?” Xaver shook his head, “Unfortunately, no. I can only say that both you and Rosanna’s chances are a little higher since I am your tutor.” Xaver rose from his spot on the ground and stretched, “You two can only do your best, and we will see.” The two kids nodded and jumped up. Xaver smiled at the new twinkle in their eyes, “Let’s finish this game.”

At the end of their baseball game, Zeke said goodbye to Mr Xaver and Rosanna. Running off to his house to have dinner with his grandmother and grandfather. Xaver escorted Rosanna to her house, buying her an apple at the market on the way home. Rosanna happily ate it. “How are you feeling, now?” Xaver asked, looking tenderly at the eating girl. “Better.” She nodded, spitting out a pip into her hand palm and throwing it on the ground. “I am glad.” Xaver smiled, ruffling the girl’s hair. They come onto a crossroads. “You know your way from here, right?” Rosanna stopped, looking around hesitantly. She looked up with stern look at Xaver, “I’ll try.” She said, hoisting her bag better onto her shoulder before running ahead of Xaver. “See ya tomorrow!” she called out over her shoulder, Xaver smiled and waved at her. “Sleep well, kid!” and with that Rosanna ran around the corner, disappearing from Xaver’s line of sight.

Not much later Rosanna ran into the street where she lived, waving at her uncle who was working in their small garden. He was watering some small crops he had planted the other day. He raised his arm and waved back at his niece. “Hello darlin’.” He said, crouching to pull some weeds out of the earth. “You’re late, we just finished dinner.” Rosanna raised her eyebrows in slight concern. “Oh, sorry. I hope I didn’t worry you, uncle.” Uncle looked up at her, smiling. “don’t worry. There is still enough left for you, get inside and your aunt will heat some up for you.” Rosanna relaxed and ran inside, calling out for her aunt. “Hey! You’re home!” Aunt Bauer called out from the kitchen as she heard the door slam and listened to the thudding of Rosanna’s feet on the wooden floorboard. The house still faintly smelled of the chicken stew aunt had made for dinner. “Hi, auntie.” The girl called out, putting her boots on a small mat next to the kitchen door. From the living room there was the sound of Dozer’s nails trotting across the wooden floor, panting deeply. With age, the fur around his nose had become even whiter, and his pace had become more tiresome and difficult to keep up. He pressed his wet nose against the small soldier’s arm, sniffling Rosanna’s wrist and hand. “Hey, pup.” Rosanna said tenderly, scratching the dog’s chin. She sat down on the kitchen floor, the pointer laying down beside her with his head on her lap. Aunt Bauer quickly heated up some of the stew that was left and served it to her niece with a small brown bread roll as a side. She kissed her niece’ hair, told her she could read some of her medical books before bed. Rosanna lit up as she took her Aunt’s offer and started eating her dinner. Aunt smiled at her niece and went outside to check with her husband. 

“Garden looks good.” Aunt said, gently rubbing her Husband’s shoulders as she walked into the garden behind him. The man turned around a smiled at his wife, “So do you.” He answered, “The woman raised a hand to her hair and shoved a strand of dark blonde hair from her eyes, she blushed. “Still makes you blush…” uncle responded tenderly, walking over to hug his wife. “How are you feeling?” he asked her, petting her head. Aunt nuzzled her husband shoulder, “We’ll be okay…” she mumbled into the fabric of his sweater. Uncle smiled, cradling his wife. “We will be.” He rubbed her shoulders. “She will be.”

 


	6. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With an epidemic in town, Aunt and uncle Bauer are back in action to help their patients to survive the flu that has spread over the interment zone. Their day goes about normally until a familiar acquaintance shows up after 2 years. Rosanna gets to face a part of her past, after she and the acquaintance meet again.

**“Reunion”**

 

_“To the Bauer family. I want to thank you for your prompt medical attention and hard work for the state. I am glad to see that your daughter, Rosanna is in good condition and is thriving in the warrior programme. I have heard your concerns about the child’s long-term memory loss. And I would like to offer you some tea and a talk in my office, so your daughter could possibly get a thread of her past back._

_I wish you the best._

_Officer Karmann_

****

**_From a letter that the Bauer’s received_ **

****

****

It was a sunny day in central Liberio, the sun was shining, beaming onto the wet shingles of the internment zone. For the entire week it had rained, and it showed. The back alleys of the ghetto were flooded, and pools of drying mud were everywhere. Making the roads hard to walk on, because of the changing weather and the now humid climate. People had been getting down with flu’s and pain in their legs and extremities.

The main square was busy and buzzing with merchants and urchins. In front of the hospital, which bordered on the road of the main square, there was a massive line. Two man wide and at least 14 yards long. The line already curved its way in the direction of the market, occasionally people of the market clashed with the people waiting in line. Nurses ran up and down the line, noting down the conditions and addresses of the patient. Patients with less urgent illnesses were send home and were promised a prompt house visit. Sicker patients were taken from the line and placed in the hospital and examined more thoroughly and were put in a bed or on a mattress so they could rest and await treatment.

 

Mr Bauer was inside the hospital, treating a child that had collapsed due to dehydration. He had ingested too little liquid after the sudden weather change during the week. He had put the child on a drip while he provided the child’s parents with instructions on how to get the child back to normal. The mother had a look of deep sorrow on her face, tears were welling up in her eyes. The father gently brushed his wife’s hand with his thumb, as he attentively listened to the doctor. “It will take about 3 hours before this drip will done, after that he will be able to go home. Keep him home for 3 days, and make sure he drinks clean water regularly. Try to give him one glass before a meal and one after a meal.” Mr Bauer explained, writing down the instructions. “We will try our best, doctor.” The man said, looking down at his son. Bauer smiled and nodded, standing up and fixing his dishevelled hair. He caught a glimpse of light blue fabric and a white apron out of the corner of his eye. He saw his wife, sweating from running around, providing food and water for the people in the line. As she got up from the sink to drag a bucket of water outside, she felt her husband look at her. She looked at him at him, smiled, winked and ran outside to give the people water. Uncle blushed and ruffled his hair when she winked at him.

 

“I have water! Who wants some more water!?” aunt Bauer called out as soon as she walked out the door and onto the street. Immediately people started calling out for water, holding up cups that the hospital had provided for them. Quickly Mrs Bauer started filling up the cups and noting down the addresses of people, many were just simple cases of flu. Groups were sent home at the same time, some protested and questioned the decision the hospital made. “What if it is not flu?! But plague?!” one man yelled at aunt Bauer. At which the woman rolled her eyes, “We have not enough import from foreign countries to ship the bacteria to us.” She shrugged, “So, we’ll be fine.” She said while noting down another address and sending a patient away. The nurse started to turn away, going inside to get food, when she stood on the threshold she turned to the man who had yelled at her. And she said with a small smile, “Don’t worry.” We’ll take care of you.” And she walked inside, right into her husband. “How long do we have to keep this up?” she asked him. He shrugged, “Until they get sick of waiting and leave.” He sighed, gently touching the woman’s shoulder. Aunt hummed and walked off again.

 

 

While the adults were going about their work, and trying to keep rowdy crowds and patients in line. The children were off, running around and playing. Rosanna and Saskia were in the main square, wearing their new summer clothes their mothers had made for them. Saskia skipped and hopped around Rosanna in her light-green dress with white dots, white linen stockings and comfortable brown shoes. Her hair was done up prettily in two braided buns on top of her head, that were covered with a to large summer hat. Rosanna laughed at her friend’s antics and occasionally tried to grasp the hat from Saskia’s head.  Rosanna wore a simple pair of black dress trousers, a short sleeved blue blouse and combat style boots that were deep brown. The legs of her trousers were tucked away into her boots, giving the outfit a neat, final look. Her hair was pulled back, thoroughly combed and braided into a French braid.

The girls bumped into each other when they rounded a corner into the street of the hospital. The two girls stopped dead in their tracks, shocked by the length of the line that stretched out before them. Rosanna scouted the area around the line and noticed a familiar woman in blue. Aunt Bauer turned away from an old lady she had been talking to. She whipped around when she heard two pairs of footsteps run up behind her.  She caught her niece with both arms into a tight hug. “Hello, darling.” She huffed, wiping sweat from her brow. Rosanna noticed her Aunt’s tired eyes. “Did you eat?” the girl asked, sounding stern. The woman shook her head, she sighed deeply “Do me a favour, my dear. Could you get me and your uncle something from the market? Here.” The woman grabbled around in her pockets and pulled out the lunch money she had stored away for her husband and herself. “Get us some sandwiches and a bottle of milk. And a bag of candy for you and Saskia.” The two girls nodded eagerly, beaming at the word _“candy”_. They ran out of the hospital, busting through the door and out onto the main square. Disappearing in the crowd.

 

A man in the line who had seen the quick interaction between aunt and niece, walking up to the nurse. “Excuse me, Mrs Bauer?” the nurse turned around, a sharp look in her eye. She was getting fed up with people breaking the line. The Marleyan officer and the nurse locked eyes and the stern look of the woman dropped. “Karmann?” she asked, the man smiled and nodded. “Heh, the one and only.” The nurse walked over to the officer, keeping a respectful distance. “Sir, why are you here? If you are ill, why not go to the hospital in Rebellio? There is no need for you to mingle with our folk.” The officer shook his head and raised his hand, hushing Mrs Bauer. He looked tired when he spoke, “Rebellio is under the throe of an epidemic. The hospitals are full and undermanned, and they won’t let someone like me in.” aunt Bauer frowned, “How can we help you?”

 

 

“How long have you had this thing?” Mr Bauer grunted as he dabbed away the septum of the wound, “2 months, I got sliced by a southern barbarian at the front, I thought it had healed up, but I guess…” he got cut off by the feeling of pain in his side, Dr. Bauer looked inside the wound. “It did heal. But, it got stunted somehow.” He concluded. “Did you rest well?” he asked the officer. Karrman shook his head, “I didn’t have time, I had to get my battalion out of some peculiar situations. So, I couldn’t rest.” He jumped when he felt the sting of disinfectant on the wound. “Sorry.” Aunt said when she quickly applied the iodine solution worked, “This’ll just take a second.” She said soothingly. Mr Bauer retrieved a needle and thread and stitched up the wound after his wife had disinfected it. “Who even stitched it up?” aunt asked, looking at the bloodstained thread her husband had taken from the wound, “However did it, he needs to go back to school.” She mumbled to herself. “One of my subordinates.” He scratched the back of his head; his hair was messy and needed a cut. “Our doctor got stuck in a shell blast. He bled to death.” Karmann’s face dropped, taking on a pained expression. “I am sorry for your loss.” Uncle said his face taking on a sympathetic look, he dressed the wound with bandages.

“Thank you, doc, nurse.” The officer said gratefully as Mr Bauer finished dressing the wound. His face crunched up when he tried to get up. Aunt immediately walked to his side and helped him up. “Come back in a week, then I’ll take a look if everything is healing properly.” Mr Bauer said, walking over to Karmann to fix his coat. “Right.” The officer said carefully standing up straight with Mrs Bauer’s help, “I am off.” He walked to the door, Mrs Bauer walked after him to open the door. The three people jumped when they saw the door bust open and see two creatures run inside. “We got you lunch!” the two girls yelled, they looked heated from their run to the market and back. The two girls noticed the third person in the room, their faces dropped, they recognized the uniform jacket the man wore. Their demeanour calmed and they moved to the side of the doorway so he could pass. Aunt Bauer was shocked to see the sudden mood drop of the two girls, she looked back at her husband who shrugged. Karrman looked at the black-haired girl, he walked into the doorway and smiled down at the girl. He carefully raised his hand and ruffled the girl’s black hair. “Hello, Rosanna.” Rosanna’s head snapped up as she heard the man say her name. He smiled back at her as he walked down the hallway, leaving Rosanna look astonished.

 

 It was around midnight when aunt and uncle returned home. Exhausted by the heat and the pressure of their work. They had walked home, arms linked. Nibbling on some cookies they had bought from the market. They opened the door to their home, hanging up their hats and coats before walking into the living room. Where they found Dozer and Rosanna curled up together at the hearth. Aunt smiled tenderly, walking over to the sleeping child and tapping her on the shoulder. Rosanna stirred in her sleep, looking up at her parent. “We need to speak to you, darling.”

 

 

 

 

The next Monday, Rosanna, her aunt and uncle were present at the Marleyan headquarter in Rebellio. All three were dressed to the nines, aunt in her best dark-blue dress and uncle in a neat black jacket with a hat. Rosanna was dressed in her white army uniform, the armband neatly ironed and washed. The girl looked tense and pale. She had tried to talk her way out of meeting the Marleyan officer. But her parents had insisted on her speaking to him. Convincing her that she or her position in the warrior programme wasn’t in danger.

 

Rosanna sat opposite of Karrman at his desk, she was too small for the large wooden chair, so her feet swung in the air. Her aunt and uncle sat behind her, on two chairs that stood against the wall. Uncle Bauer tightly clutched his wife’s hand. Karmann sipped his coffee, looking at the girl who sat there with downcast eyes. He looked at uncle and aunt Bauer, before sighing deeply and putting the cup into the saucer. “You are the orphaned daughter of Joseph Bauer, an Eldian Restorationist, who attempted to overthrow our state from the inside out.” He paused, no reaction came from the girl. “We found you in your late-father’s house, you were abandoned by him and left in your room.” Rosanna’s moved her head up to look Karrman in the eye, “Why.” The girl whispered, she sounded small and desperate. “Probably to hide you, maybe some friends of his were waiting to get you…” aunt said softly, her voice was shaky. “No.” Karrman shook his head, “No… to die.” Karmann said boldly. Uncle nodded, “The officer is right. Joseph had no friends, he never had. Except his restorationist brothers.” He confirmed Karrman’s conclusion. “Men like that don’t care what happens to their children.” Karrman sighed. “And that is why you are in this programme.” He and the girl locked eyes, “To show that the Bauer family is true and loyal to the state.” Rosanna ducked her head down again, visibly shaking, eyes filling up with tears. “I am sorry…” she sobbed. Aunt grinded her teeth together, trying to hold back her own tears for the small child that sat there so alone and sad. “I’ll…you can depend on me, sir.” Rosanna started, wiping the tears from her eyes. Her green eyes fixed onto Karrman’s face, “I’ll defend the state of Marley with my entire being. And I’ll make up for what my father did to the state.”

 

**“I will be what he never could be.”**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Last goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now eight years old and her memory collected. Rosanna steps out in her environment, testing boundaries, having fun. And most importantly, saying goodbye to people she will never see again.

**“A Farewell”**

_Dear Sir,_

_I know that this is an odd letter, coming from an Eldian and an orphan of a traitor to the state. But before you ship off to the east on your mission, I would like to thank you for your courteous behaviour towards me and my family. I wish you good health and safe travels in the far away regions of our state.”_

_Kind regards,_

_Rosanna Bauer_

**A letter to officer Karrman**

It was past midnight, mid-July. Rosanna was leaned over on her desk, her forehead resting in a medical science book. Her fingers covered in ink. On her lap there rested a finished letter, still in need of an envelope and stamp. But she questioned posting it at all, it would be odd for the receiver to receive _her_ letter specifically. She groaned and leaned her head on her arms, she felt her stomach growl. She sighed, “I stayed awake too long...” She mumbled. She stretched, her joints popping painfully. She got up from her chair and desk and stretched again. Touching her toes with her fingers, before twisting her neck and shoulders to pop the joints. She stood in the middle of her room, debating with herself if she would make a midnight snack. She searched for her slippers, spotting them underneath her window sill. She walked over to the window, stooping to get the slippers and then getting up again to peer through the curtains at the main road outside. It was terrifyingly quiet, only the shadows of stray dogs were projected on the wall opposite of Rosanna’s house. “Yeah.” She thought to herself as she put on her slippers, “I need a snack.”

 

The young girl scuffed down the steps, hearing a soft whine come from beside the stairs. Dozer had heard her and had woken up. “Hey, sweetie.” Rosanna whispered, scratching the dog’s ears. She continued to the kitchen, lighting a candle and looking around for something good. Her eyes fell on a basket with fruit, she hummed and grabbed an apple. Spinning it around in her hand, looking for rotting spots. When the apple was proclaimed edible, Rosanna took a big bite. She hummed at the taste, fresh sweetness washing over her tongue. She scouted the kitchen a little longer, the apple stuck in her mouth like a suckling pig. She came onto a pile of milk bread rolls, she picked two and walked out of the kitchen. Feeding Dozer, a piece of the mellow sweet bread. The old pointer whined as his owner walked back up the steps to her room. Rosanna threw herself onto her cot and kept eating her apple and bread rolls. She looked at books on her desk, she sighed. She could see the endless pages of anatomy, cures and solutions drift in front of her eyes. It all was too much to memorize at the moment, besides, she had to remember the Eldian history as well. She had a report to write for the programme tomorrow. “Fall of Lago…” she whispered to herself, she rubbed her eyes, before falling asleep. The apple falling onto the ground with a thud, the two bread rolls lay next to her pillow, untouched.

 

 

“It is quite absurd for her to not know the history by heart.” Rosanna heard as she walked down the hall of the Marleyan headquarters. “It is odd, a student with such potential… and yet she shows so little atonement over the sins of her ancestors.” An officer says to his friend, “I don’t expect anything else from the orphan of a traitor.”  Rosanna looked up at the men who audibly talked about her, they glared down at her. Their eyes made invisible by what seemed to be a dark veil. Rosanna gulped and continued walking, the hallway she walked in seemed to only become longer… and darker. “I am… going to die down here.” Rosanna thought to herself. As she walked, her eyes downcast, she saw the leather boots of Marleyan soldiers. All looking down at her, whispering about her. She cringed when she felt painful stings around her head. She raised her hand to feel what had been put on her head, they were thorns. Digging into her tender skin, sending drops of blood down her face. She was crowned like a doomed king, send off to a painful and slow death.

When Rosanna finally dared to look up again, she looked into a mirror, a large mirror. It showed herself, and the long hallway she had walked. But looking back at her, was not herself. It was an older version of herself, tall and thin, her hands were covered in dirt, dust and blood. Just like her face was. On her head with long, loose black hair there was a thorn crown, around her shoulders there was raffled, old blanket. She looked like a queen, the poorest most outcast queen there had ever lived. Rosanna felt hot liquid run down her cheeks, not blood, tears. Hot, salty tears running down her cheeks and onto her lips. The young girl reached out her hand to the reflection, her mouth opening as to say something. “I… I am… so sorry.” Rosanna stuttered. She jumped when she felt the heat of the reflection’s hand grab her arm and pull hard.

 

“Rosanna, wake up!” Aunt said, pulling and shaking Rosanna’s arm so she would wake up. “Wuh, what…” the girl exclaimed. “You need to get up and get ready, you’re going to be late for training!” Rosanna’s eyes widened, she leaped up from her bed and ran into the bathroom within seconds. “Why are you still in your uniform?” Aunt asked from the other room. “I forgot to change!” Rosanna said, quickly brushing her hair and putting it into a neat, tight ponytail. “I got wrapped up in one of your medical books and I couldn’t get to sleep.” Rosanna explained further as she grabbed her toothbrush. “Why are there two milk bread rolls next to your pillow?” Aunt asked, walking into the bathroom, holding up the rolls. Rosanna flushed her mouth of toothpaste with a cup of water. “I got hungry around midnight, so I got a snack.” The girl stopped, feeling guilty for taking food unasked. “I am sorry I wasted it. I was selfish for taking it and not thinking of you and uncle.” She confessed, looking up at her aunt. Her aunt looked surprised, ‘Why are you apologizing?”  Rosanna smiled slightly, she said nothing. Rosanna walked back to her room, grabbing her boots and putting them in, swiftly tying and tightening the laces. Aunt stood in the doorway, smiling tenderly at her niece. “We are proud of you.” Rosanna snorted and chuckled at her Aunt’s praise. The girl got up from her bed and stomped her feet, making sure her boots were fitting well. Then she turned to the mirror in her room, checking her appearance once more over. The Marleyan instructors were strict over the appearance of their pupils, one wrong streak or fold and the student would either be scolded or send home. “Do I look okay?” Rosanna asked, slowly turning around. Aunt nodded, “Yeah, just. Wear a new blouse, one moment dear.” Aunt said as she quickly walked off too fetch a fresh blouse for her niece. Rosanna nervously shuffled around in her room, she looked at the two milk buns her aunt had left on her dresser. She took one and quickly ate it. Not soon, after eating her quick breakfast, aunt busted through Rosanna’s door, “Here you go. I’ll go downstairs and get your pack ready.” Rosanna nodded, quickly taking off her jacket and old blouse. She heard aunt Bauer scuffle around downstairs, she heard the running of the kitchen tap, aunt filled up her water canteen. Rosanna finished dressing and ran downstairs while buttoning her jacket. Aunt Bauer stood ready at the door, pack in one hand and a sandwich in the other. “You have enough time, dear, here.” Rosanna hoisted the heavy pack onto her shoulders, grunting painfully under the weight. She took the sandwich from her aunt, rose to the tips of her toes and kissed her parent’s forehead. “I’ll see you tonight.” The girl said as she walked out the door. “We will.” Aunt Bauer said, waving at the girl until she disappeared around the corner and onto the main road.

 

Rosanna arrived just in time, her peers were making their way into the classroom. Saskia Weber stood outside, hopefully looking around, waiting for Rosanna. She sighed with relief when she saw her friend run through the gate. The older girl grabbed her small friend by her shoulders and gently shook her, scolding her for running late. Rosanna laughed it off, hugging her friend tightly to shut her up and swung her arm around her friend’s shoulders they walked inside together.

The two girls sat a few tables apart from each other. This was a custom invented by one of the teachers of the programme since the girls would sometimes giggle and murmur to each other and in that way disturb the class. Rosanna looked up from her paper and looked at Saskia from across the room, the red-haired girl was staring into space, looking bored. Then she shook herself from her daydream and spotted Rosanna looking at her, she stuck out her tongue and then turned herself back to her paper. Rosanna grinned widely, before going back to work on her half-done paper. There was rustling of the teacher’s newspaper as he peeked over at the class, he glared from Rosanna to Saskia, he then cleared his throat and went back to reading. Rosanna almost turned blue from holding in her laughter. Zeke, who sat at the back of the class, close to the window shook his head disagreeing.

 

After the children finished their reports about the attack on the Lago and the destruction of the of the entire Marleyan monarchy, they were sent outside to have lunch and stretch their legs before their gun training. Zeke sat with Saskia and Rosanna, calmly eating his lunch. Rosanna sat on a high crate swinging her legs, Saskia sat next to her with her knees pulled up to her chest. “You two are going to get trouble sooner or later if you’re not careful.” Zeke said, sounding concerned. “Why? We didn’t get scolded, did we?” he scolded the boy. Rosanna frowned at Saskia’s tone, “Don’t blame him for being concerned, Sas.” She said, tapping her friend’s shoulder. She looked at Zeke, “Thank you for your worries, Zeke.” She said nodding kindly. The boy froze slightly, before nodding and humming agreeing. Saskia huffed and rolled her eyes, stuffing her face with grapes. Rosanna sighed at Saskia’s attitude before roughly ruffling her friend’s hair. “OI!” Saskia exclaimed, shoving Rosanna off of the crate so she fell into the sand giggling like mad. Saskia jumped from the crate and grabbed Rosanna’s ankles, turning the younger girl into a backwards wheelbarrow. “Crawl, Bauer! GO!” Saskia ordered as Rosanna barrowed herself through the sand, eventually falling down into the sand, laughing hysterically with her now redhaired and red flushed friend.

Theo Magath and Tom Xaver stood at the side-lines as this horseplay happened. Magath disappointedly shook his head, while Xaver hid his smile into his mug of coffee. “And this one, should become the beast?” Magath said, pointing at the two girls who were leaning into each other and trying to catch their breath from laughing. “She will be one happy warrior, that is for sure.” Xaver said quickly. Magath huffed, “That is not exactly what we need, Mr Xaver.” He sipped his coffee. “She is only eight, sir.” Xaver excused the girl. “She is quite clever for her age, you told me so yourself. You know, that report.” Magath nodded, “Her choice of words is phenomenal. But her knowledge of history is average. She might as well have copied it from a book.” He said, finished his coffee, putting it down onto the table. He looked up and noticed Rosanna running away from the training grounds, clearly fixed on something. Xaver seemed to have noticed as well, as he put his mug down and ran out the door following after the girl.

 

Rosanna quickly made her way past a chain-link fence, keeping her eyes on a battalion of 400 soldiers that were moving towards the harbour. In this crowd she had recognised a familiar face. She saw and heard the proudly marching men, she saw their blinding white uniforms in the sun. People applauded as they paraded through town, others handed the soldiers candy and cigarettes for their journey to the east. Rosanna huffed as she saw an opening in the chain-link fence, she ran through it and right into the jaws of one of the border guard dogs. It was a ferocious Doberman pincher, it was stuck on a chain that was linked on his red collar. His fangs were bared and yellowed and saliva dripped from his mouth.

Rosanna frowned down at the dog before loudly clapping her hands together. This shut the dog up and the girl kept going. She crossed the border, swiftly showing the guard her pass before sprinting off again. Above her she heard seagulls caw and squeak, a whole bunch of the birds assaulted a fisher boat. The fishers attempted to swat the birds off like they were gigantic white feathered flies. Rosanna stopped when she saw a large battleship waiting in the harbour, and 4 lines of soldiers waiting to board it. Rosanna quickly runs to the soldiers, running up and down the lines. Looking around for that one familiar face she had seen, the Marleyan soldiers looked distraught and slightly put off to see an Eldian so close to them. Rosanna was running up the third line when an arm came out of the crowd and grabbed her upper arm to stop her. The girl yelped and almost lost her footing, she looked up at the person who grabbed her arm. “Hello Rosanna.” The officer said, smiling. “Did you come to see me off?” he let go of her arm and ruffled her hair. Rosanna smiled when the officer ruffled her hair, “Officer Karrman...” she said softly, grabbing hold of the officer’s sleeve as he moved his hand away from her hair. There was the sound of an airhorn and the first men in the line started moving, walking into the gaping mouth of the battle ship. Karrman looked up, frowned and started digging in his chest pocket. He pulled out a clean, sharp knife with a deep brown handle, he pressed it into the girl’s hands. Rosanna looked shocked at the small gift, she looked up at the officer, full of disbelief. “It’ll keep you safe.” He said, and walked after his comrades, leaving Rosanna standing alone. With the small knife in her hands. Frozen in time.

Xaver saw the child standing in the harbour. He ran up to her and gently grasped her shoulder, “Don’t run off like that, child. You had me worried sick.” Rosanna clutched the small knife, her face lit up with disbelief and awe. But tears were welling up in her eyes, slowly starting to leak down her face “What is wrong?” Xaver asked, sounding concerned. Rosanna gulped.

 

**“I forgot to give him my letter.”**


	8. Second entry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A second entry from A letter from Rosanna Bauer. This letter was written in 845, during the offensive in the south. Where Bauer was a novice doctor and a army nurse

****Second entry** **

****Year: 845** **

 

To my dear parents,

Yet again, you receive my monthly letter from the front. It will be probably my last letter during my work here, since most of my paper has burned up after a minor bombing by the enemy on our division. I did manage to save your letters, I am keeping them safe in my diary.

The weather here has been flaming hot, only this week alone I had to help 10 collapsed soldiers. Because of the draught here they do not ingest enough liquid and get ill. I am worried for them, since we are short on utilities and staff. Many of our doctors and nurses got killed in the bombing, destroyed together with our medicine providence. We are hoping that reinforcements will come soon. I was in luck to survive the bombing since we were covered by the quick initiative of the beast titan who used its abilities to harden its body and take the hit. It is magnificent to see such beasts so up close, if I wouldn’t have chosen medical science, I would’ve gone into titan research.

Your last letter I received both intrigued and concerned me. You talked about regrets, expectations and decisions you made during my childhood. But, to be honest, I don’t regret the person I have become. Yes, maybe my life will be shortened if I die in a bombing or we don’t make it through this draught. I understand, how much you will miss me if I do. But, I’d rather die in a strange land and hope that by the time I pass, I have seen enough of its beauty to not regret my erasure of existence.

But please hope that I will return. I am surrounded by strong allies, who I trust and love. I will introduce them to you if we all make it home safe. We’ll be back before the next winter.

With love from the south

Your niece, Rosanna

 


	9. Year 839

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Rosanna turns 12, the dynamic within the warrior program change. Zeke, her opponent and childhood rival succeeds to take over her place as the first in her class. A loss causes Rosanna to see the world in its real perspective.

 

“Year 839”

 

It was a cold morning at the Liberio hospital. The hospital was hauntingly quiet, despite the cold temperatures and the threat of flu and illness. The doctors were huddled up in the break room close to the only heater, wrapped up in scarves, blankets and gloves. “Someone please, remind me why we bought only one stove…” a cheeky nurse said through clattering teeth, she blew into her hands trying to warm them. “You suggested it.” A doctor said, “You said, we’ll have more attributes for the patients.” He said quoting the woman. The woman chuckled rubbing her dry face and yawning. The doctors started conversation with each other, babbling about the patients, the newspapers and the cold weather that was heading over the continent. “I hope the bay freezes up.” One of the younger male nurses said, “Then we’ll be able to skate.” An older female nurse clapped her hands together, frowning. “Do you younglings really not have any form of sense?” she rolled her eyes, “If the bay freezes up we won’t have any import from our colonies. Including certain medications for our patients.”

As the older woman stopped talking, Mr Bauer busted into the break room, bearing a huge pot of hot coffee. “Careful!” He exclaimed, putting it down onto the creaky coffee table. Immediately people got up and reached for the pot of coffee, burning their fingers in the process.

“We were talking about the bay and the medicine import.” The older woman began, sipping her hot coffee. “Oh?” Mr Bauer said, getting a cup of coffee handed to him by one of the female nurses. “The young ones want to go ice-skating at the bay if it freezes up.” The older nurse said, still sounding offended. “Oh. Seems like fun, my wife and I always did that when we were their age.” The nurse blinked, cupping her coffee tightly. “What are you concerned about?” Uncle asked the nurse, he shared the woman’s concerned expression. “The medicine import, sir. It depends on the accessibility of the bay.” Mr Bauer hummed and nodded, “It won’t be a problem, madam. Marley has organized to transport medicine and other import over land.” The woman’s tense face dropped, she looked relieved. “Oh, thank god.” She sighed. “It’ll take longer that way, but we’ll make do.” Bauer confirmed, nodding confidently. “Now that that is out of the way.” One of the younger male nurses said, “Who is up for ice-skating?” immediately the youngest staff members called out in unison, raising their cups of coffee in a triumphant toast. Mr Bauer looked past the group of adolescents, to his niece who was sitting in a corner studying, “Rosanna, do you want to go skating as well?” Rosanna seemed to snap out of a deep trance, “OH-huh?” she mumbled, slightly startled. the nurses chuckled at the girl’s reaction. Uncle smiled at his 12-year old niece. “Some members of staff are going to go ice skating this winter, if the bay freezes shut. Wouldn’t you like to go?” Rosanna sucked in her bottom lip, she shrugged. “I dunno, maybe I’ll have training that day...” She said, her voice soft and a bit reluctant.

One of the younger nurses grinned gleefully at the girl, “Oh, please. You already skipped training today. Does it matter?” Rosanna turned to the young woman. “I only come here to help out and study, Ma’am. Besides, I work myself to the bone to maintain my place as a warrior candidate.” Rosanna said, her eyes holding a stern glare. The nurse frowned, “Sorry… I forgot how hard the programme can be.” Rosanna smiled and jumped up from her seat, “It’s not your fault. I’ll fight the war. So, you can work safely.” The woman’s eyes widened and she pulled the child into a tight hug, pressing a kiss to the child’s black hair. Rosanna protested by yelping nasally and struggled in the hug. The nurses and doctors laughed. Mr Bauer did not laugh with his staff, he frowned at the girl, feeling concerned. The teen was surrounded by the staff, smiling at her. Praising her devotion to the state, telling her they were rooting for her to save the Eldian race on the continent. Mr Bauer distanced himself from his staff, looking at his niece. She beamed, enjoying the praise and affection. Bauer recognized the façade, he pulled a couple of his nurses together to start the check-up round of the hospital. He would talk to his child later.

 

Around 8 in the evening, the nurses and the doctors came in for the nightshift. The staff were having a quick exchange of information in the break room, before everyone went to grab their coats and wrap themselves in to face the winter cold. Mr Bauer was wrapping Rosanna into her long blue scarf, while the girl put on her gloves. “We need to talk on the way home, dear.” The doctor said to the young girl. The teen froze, blinking at her parent, trying to figure out what she did wrong. Mr Bauer rolled his before smiling at his child, “You did nothing wrong, let’s just talk about some things.” He said, standing up straight to button his coat. Rosanna hummed and nodded, feeling uneasy, she fumbled her hands. “Bye, everyone! Have a good shift!” Mr Bauer called out to his staff, a few nurses responded by waving the doctor and their young intern off. Wishing them good night. Rosanna walked after Mr Bauer, her hands hidden deeply in the pockets of her winter coat.

The two walked the cold, dark streets of Liberio. Mr Bauer looked at Rosanna, who walked behind him with downcast eyes. “You sulking?” he commented on Rosanna’s demeanour. The girl’s brows knitted together, “You’re mad at me, right?” she looked up to her uncle, “I don’t feel like getting lectured…” she mumbled. Bauer sighed and walked over to the girl. “I am not mad, just worried.” Bauer said, putting his hand on the kid’s shoulder. “Back there, you talked about your devotion to the state.” Rosanna shrugged, “I spoke about fighting the war for the civilians in our homeland.” She corrected her uncle in a serious tone. Uncle nodded, “You do know, your deeds will speak more than your words.” He continued, Rosanna shook her head. “No, sir.” She replied, this formal way of addressing a person whenever her and her uncle had a serious talk. “Mr Xaver, my mentor for the programme told me it wouldn’t hurt if I got some people on my side. So, people are more convinced of my capability to be a warrior.” Rosanna sighed, her breath shaking. “My dear.” Uncle said softly, petting the girl’s head. The girl sniffled and grabbed her uncle’s coat. “You’ve been bottling stuff up…” The man concluded, he bent down and picked up his child, grunting under the strain of the unexpected weight. Rosanna giggled through her tears, before starting to sob softly again.

 

Uncle Bauer, still carrying his niece in his arms. He knocked on the door with his free arm, not soon after aunt Bauer opened the door. Kissed her husband and looked concerned at her niece. “Miss Bauer has been bottling stuff up.” Uncle confessed, gently putting the child onto her feet. She looked like a ragdoll, a doll with long messy black hair and puffy, red eyes. “How is dozer?” she asked in a small voice, wiping away her tears. Mrs Bauer took the child into her arms, pressing her into a warm hug. “He is not going to make the morning.” She said softly, playing with the girl’s black hair. Mr Bauer looked taken aback by this news and he waltzed inside. There on a brown blanket lay the old, sickly pointer dog. Completely still. Only the gentle rising and dropping of his ribcage was a sign of the life still left in him. “Hey boy.” Uncle said, sitting down next to the old dog. The animal carefully lifted up his head and whined, before laying down again and closing his eyes. Rosanna jogged into the room followed closely by her aunt. Aunt wiped some small tears away with her apron and knelt down next to her niece. The girl gently petted the fur of the dying dog, feeling its heartbeat weaken by the beat. Until, finally it stopped.

Uncle Bauer checked the animal’s pulse, he gently touched his niece’s shoulder. “He is gone, dear.” Rosanna was quiet. “Sweetie?” Aunt said, her voice trembling slightly. Rosanna looked up at her parents, her cheeks wet with tears. Her eyes were dry, although they looked matt and tired. She took a deep shaky breath, “It’s fine.” She said softly, before her lip pouted again, but she gritted her teeth together and pet the dog’s head. “I was with him…” she sighed and sniffled, “Its fine…”

 

 

The next morning, uncle Bauer brought his daughter to training. The girl walked closely at his side, clutching his sleeve. She looked bad, pale and thin and tired. In her right hand she clutched her baseball bat, in the left she held her bag with her lunch in it. “There is an open training today.” Uncle said, pointing at the stream of parents and children at the border gate. “I know.” Rosanna mumbled, clutching the bat close to her body. “I’ll do my best, dad.” She let go of her uncle’s sleeve and ran towards the border check point. Her step light and energetic, her head lifted. She smiled at the parents and their children, holding up a relaxed and kind façade. Uncle looked back at his niece, “Dad…” he smiled to himself, he started towards the border. “You never called me that before.”

The open training was as usual. Hand to hand combat, shooting, cross country boot camp and rescuing. Rosanna was struggling up a hill, a heavy dummy swung over her shoulders. She was ahead of the rest of her classmates, Zeke walked next to her, carrying the dummy like it was a mere sack of flour. With large steps, the gangly boy made himself a way over to the rock and stone of the hill. Rosanna felt her legs shake, “What is happening? I was fine at the beginning…” she thought to herself, hoisting the dummy better onto her shoulders. She let out a deep sigh and lifted up her foot to make the next stop. Her foot slipped off a heap of pebbles and the girl fell, smacking face first into the ground. The dummy fell on top of her, crushing her down. In the distance some of the parents gasped and whispered to each other. Shock and agitation raced through her mind, she saw the feet of her peers pass by her. She lay there, feeling defeated. “Bauer! Get up this instant!” Magath yelled, walking up the hill to urge the child to keep walking. Xaver jogged after the Marleyan, looking concerned. Rosanna pushed herself off of the ground, blood dripping from a gash in her forehead. She felt her forehead, “Can I go and clean myself up?”

 

Rossana stood in the girl’s lavatory, pressing a wet ruffled cloth to the open head wound. The wound bled profusely, but after applying pressure to the gash the bleeding slowed down. Rosanna jumped when she heard a knock on the door, “Are you ready?” Mr Xaver asked, Rosanna looked at the deep red cut on her head. “As ready as I’ll ever be…” she said, walking over to the wall, picking up the baseball bat where she left it and leaving the restroom.

Rosanna walked back to the training grounds beside Mr Xaver. The parents on the side-lines looked relieved at the child, patting her on the back. Rosanna walked onto the field, greeted Zeke and took her place in the game setting. Xaver walked into the middle of the half circle, looking at his two pupils. The tall gangly boy with determined grey-blue eyes, and the dishevelled, foal-limbed green-eyed girl-child. “Players ready!?” he yelled, “Aye!” the two kids yelled in unison. Rosanna raised the bat to her ear, ready to take the first hit.

 

**The girl smiled when she saw the ball fly away. Gone into the heavens.**

 


	10. Chapter 10: Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As adolescence nears for Rosanna and Zeke. Marleyan Headquarters start pushing for a quicker choice from Commander Magath and Mr Xaver. A dream for the two children. But yet, a true danger to Rosanna.

Chapter ten

_“Choice”_

 

 

“How did you like the last open training?” Magath asked Mr Xaver. The two men stood leaned on the fence that looked over the training grounds. The pupils were training their hand on hand combat, trying to wrestle each other to the ground and pull a wooden dagger from their opponents clutched fist. In that way the winning party would be chosen. Xaver was lost in thought, as he saw Zeke and Rosanna’s struggle to win from their opponents. “Mh?” He exclaimed sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. “The open training, how did you like it?” Magath repeated his question. “Oh!” Xaver exclaimed, nodding. “It was fine. Despite Rosanna almost getting her head bashed in.” he flinched when he saw Zeke put his opponent on the ground and into a tight headlock, “Take the dagger, Zeke!” the boy looked up to Commander Magath, grey-blue eyes anticipating his order. “Don’t overdo headlocks, if he is down, he is down.” The boy nodded and went ahead to claw the dagger out of the younger boy’s hand. “Please continue.” Magath told Xaver. The commander started walking around the fence. “I am quite proud how Rosanna collected herself after the incident. It takes some determination to do that.” The two men watched as the second in line for the beast titan dragged her opponent onto the ground and used a simple “nails-to the wrist” technique to undo the dagger from the shaking girl’s hand. “No street fighting technique’s, Bauer.” Magath ordered the girl, Rosanna looked up, green eyes on fire with determination and energy. “On the battlefield it will not be effective, use the technique we taught you.” She gave the commander a short nod and helped the girl up, apologizing for scratching her.

 

Xaver looked back at his two younger pupils as he and the commander walked away from the trainings ground. “I got word today from headquarters.” Magath started. Xaver’s head immediately snapped up, alert at what was about to say. “They’ve recognized your choice of pupil, but only agree to take one of them for the final outcome of the programme.” Xaver frowned, feeling shocked. “Already? But, sir. First they said that they would pick in two more years’ time.” Xaver said his voice sounding desperate. “Headquarters said that it would be too late to choose them then. Zeke would be 16 going on 17 and wouldn’t have had the specialised training HQ is offering him.” Xaver cast down his eyes, his plan to save Rosanna from the Marleyan government was starting to crumble in front of him. “For Rosanna no hope is lost, I heard from trustworthy source that she is studying to become a nurse. She’ll still be able to devote herself to the state in a way.” Xaver gritted his teeth together, “That is not enough…” he said under his breath. “Pardon?” the commander asked, his voice slightly sharper then before. “Rosanna can do so much more than being a nurse, sir.” He started, the two men stopped. “How so?” Magath asked. “Despite her lack in devotion to our state and homeland. She is an exquisite marksman.” Magath blinked, unfazed. Xaver sucked in his bottom lip thinking rapidly about anything he could say to save his youngest pupil. “Look, from the beginning of the programme, Rosanna always stood out. She outran Zeke anywhere she could.” Magath shook his head, “That was four years ago.” Xaver nodded, “I know! But that is the thing! It is all about age. Zeke has become older and stronger than her. In that way it is no longer a fair fight.” Magath raised an eyebrow, the Eldian had made somewhat of a point. “Then what do you want me to do?” he asked, his sharp eyes gazing at Xaver.

Xaver’s mouth trembled for a moment, had he convinced his superior? “Make her the secondary candidate.” Xaver gulped, realising the thin line he was on. “If Zeke turns out to be unwished for, or scared to take on the part. The girl will take over. If not, it will be up to the state and the warrior department what to do with her.”

 

“You decided what?!” Mr Bauer exclaimed as he jumped off from his seat at the kitchen table. Xaver flinched, frowning deeply before rising from his chair as well. “It was all I could think of in the moment, Mr Bauer. Please calm down!” Mrs Bauer ran inside from the garden, wiping her hands on her apron before grabbing hold of her Husband’s shoulders. “Don’t hurt him, dear.” She said trying the soothe the man.  “What is your plan, Xaver?” she asked as she stood next to her husband, hands in both her sides. “He has delivered the fate of our daughter into the hands of our state.” Unlce huffed, Xaver took a few steps back from the table, putting space between him and the angry man. “I have only opened up a few more possibilities for her. Either she becomes the beast titan, or she will work within the warrior programme.” Xaver explained. “No way, we are taking her out of the programme. I won’t have my child so close to the state.” Uncle protested, speaking half to his wife half to his guest. “Why are you objecting so much?”

“You know full well why I am!”

“You mustn’t let her past, control her. She is different now!”

“She might be, but this state never will!”

The two men stood opposite of each other. Uncle Bauer barrow chested and puffed up, Xaver with clutched fists and a gritted jaw.

“Please… stop fighting.” Aunt Bauer said, her voice thick with tears. She gently touched her husband’s shoulder. Uncle Bauer sighed deeply, he whimpered and plopped himself down on his chair. Aunt and Xaver looked at the deflated man, “She is all that is left of Joseph.” The man started, he looked at his hands. “I hate him so much for all that he has done…” he breathed through gritted teeth. “Betraying the state, getting us and other families endangered… leaving his child to die.” He looked up to Xaver, “And yet, whenever I see, _her._ It makes me think back, to when I loved him and when he was good.” The man sobbed, “She is all that is left! All that keeps me from hating him!” aunt Bauer flinched and wrapped her arms around her husband. “Please leave, Xaver. It’ll be fine, I’ll speak to you tomorrow.” Xaver rubbed his face before nodding and starting for the door. He pressed down the handle and felt an unexpected weight on it, he swung the door open and heard a small yelp followed by a thud. He shut the door and saw Rosanna on the ground, rubbing her bruised knees. With his hand still on the door handle he looked at her with a disappointed look. “You were eavesdropping?” he whispered, Rosanna grinned nervously before nodding. Xaver sighed and dragged the girl onto her feet. “How much did you hear?” rosanna scratched the back of her head, “I am the second in line to the beast?” Xaver rolled his eyes, “Everything…” he sighed. He looked at the door and back at Rosanna, “Talk to your aunt and comfort that uncle of yours and you got the job.” Rosanna’s eyes glowed with greedy mischief, “Yes, sir.”

 

 

That same week, Magath and his superiors sat down around a table to talk the subject of the beast titan over. “Commander Magath, please give your statement for the two candidates.” The general said, he grabbed his cup of coffee and took a big sip never breaking his gaze at Magath. Magath stood up and walked to a big board that stood at the end of the table. On it stood two yellow folders with information. “The two candidates are as follows.” Magath grabbed the folders and put them on the table. “Zeke Jaeger and Rosanna Bauer.” He opened the folders, handing the information around. “Zeke Jaeger is the son of Grisha Jaeger, a restorationist and traitor to the state. Jaeger sold those rats out to our state at the age of 7, before the scandal he already was enrolled in our programme, but showed not a grain of devotion to it or motivation to better his useless skills. Nowadays, I must say he has improved greatly. He is one of the best pitchers and the smartest in his year.” Approving hums came from the superiors. “Now for the girl.” Magath said, he sipped from a glass of water. “Rosanna Bauer is the youngest in her year. She joined the programme at 5 and a half after she got caught in the jaeger-scandal by her father. She was found starving to death in her abandoned family home. From the start her skills were fine and improving steadily. But she lacks focus when it comes to individual assignments and her devotion to the state and the Eldian history are just about average.” People were shaking their heads. “She is although a fine marksman and works well in groups.” a man rose his hand. Magath granted him time to speak. “In her document it says she is training to be a nurse.” Magath nodded, “Yes, like her parents she is an aspiring nurse.” Mumbling from the people. “Don’t we need a new doctor for the warrior department?”

“Field doctor?”

“Aye, the last one got squashed by a pure titan”

“Would be handy to consider her.”

Magath cleared his throat. Silence dropped. “The mentor of the two pupils insists that we choose both of these children, install Jaeger as a first choice and Bauer as back up.” People looked confused. “And why is that? Is Jaeger not completely devoted to the task?” Magath shook his head. “No, he is devoted. Only if he were to not survive or back off out of fear. Rosanna will be there to take over.” Again, silence. The general raised his eyebrows, “The mentor is Eldian is presume. He should know best about his own kind. I’ll go with your perspective, Magath. Hopefully it’s worth it.” The people nodded and raised their hands voting for Magath’s logic.

The commander looked at his superiors, wondering if he had just pulled them in the direction of the further development of the state. Or the completely destruction of a motherland.

 

**_One would probably lead to the other_ **

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11: Lore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few accounts on the start of Eldian and Marleyan Halfbloods.  
> Even in the modern society, these people live quietly.

**The royal incident**

_From the records of the Eldian history institute._

_Taken from the account of a young clergy man_

_As according to accurate history, king Fritz ruled the Eldian empire during the great titan war. A war that that has been remember by its gruesomeness, bloodiness and infamous genocide. This is an account written by a clergy man, living at the Fritz court when Karl Fritz, the 145thking ruled. This account includes several perspectives. From the servants of the 145Thking. And the courtiers at the court of the king._

The last two winters have been rough. Even now, well into the summer, 2 years later we have a shortage of food for the castle, court and the lands around the castle. The king is afraid that the famine will weaken our state and make us vulnerable in this god-awful war. If only the winter had been softer, we wouldn't have to be on our toes like this. Then our king wouldn't have had to sacrifice his love and his fidelity to his wife.

The story of this incident is a gnarly one, and I would've liked to avoid telling it. But you have to know, take it as a warning, don't believe women who come at your doorstep in the cold and dark. No matter how beautiful or articulate they are. They are tricksters and not human and don't deserve a place on the earth.

But, fine. Enough of my rambling. I'll tell.

It started on a bitter cold, dark night last winter. The prince and the successor to the king had gone missing during a hunting trip with his childhood friends, the boy was barely 14 and rode a horse that was too strong for him. A huddle of wolfs got hold of the group of young men and snagged the boy from his horse. Two of his friends attempted to fight off the wolves, the other two rode off to get help. When help finally arrived, the wolves had dragged the boy off. His friends had walked in the direction where the cries of the young man had come from, but they did not find him. Finally, when the royal guards' dogs combed down the area, they found the boy. Naked and freezing, laid out in front of the wolves' den. Young pups nibbled at his hands and feet. They murdered the nest of pests and took the boy to the castle.

Karl fritz, the monarch and his wife were thrown into a fit of hysteria and grief. They called out for any doctor that was in the castle or in the closest village. Hundreds of men came from the village, telling the king about their skilful healing and convincing the queen that her son would be saved. As it turned out... they couldn't do anything.

The doctor at the court concluded that the boy had only until dawn to live. The servants were gathered and ordered to ready the family tomb for cremation. Due to the frozen ground there was no option to bury the boy. As the servants crossed their personal hall to go into the tomb, they heard a knock on the kitchen door. It echoed through the hall. One of the kitchen maids went into the kitchen. She waited for another knock. Maybe it had been the wind or her imagination. There was the other knock, she moved to open the heavy iron door. The handle and locks were frozen solid, a burly parlour maid had to come and help the kitchen maid to crank the door open. They both jumped when they saw what was on the other side of the door. A tall, slim figure. Wrapped in brown rags and a black cloak, the figure was slummed against the doorframe. Clasping a huge belly. The parlour maid recognized the figure as a pregnant woman and dragged the woman inside. Plopping her onto a chair and immediately making a hot tea. "Thank you..." the pregnant woman sighed, stretching her painful back. The kitchen maid retrieved a blanket, covering the shivering woman. "Where are your shoes? You could've frozen to death!" the young maid cried out. The woman smiled, "It's fine, I am fine." The kitchen maid immediately took off her shoes and undid her stockings, tucking the woman's legs and feet in. "You look worried." The pregnant woman said, looking at the stockings on her legs. "Oh?" the kitchen maid said, handing the woman her tea. "Is something wrong?" the woman's voice was husk, yet a bit shaky from the cold. "..." the kitchen maid looked at her burly companion, she nodded, it was safe to tell. "The crown prince is near death... he got snagged by a pack of wolves." The woman's posture changed, she sat straight up now. "Would the king allow me to help?" she asked. "Are you mad?" you need to rest. The parlour maid said, one of the service bells rang. "You must rest, you're almost due seen the size of your belly." The pregnant woman rolled her eyes, "I am pregnant, not ill." She tapped her belly. The two women looked at each other, the service bell again, now harder. They looked at the woman, "Are you a nurse?" the parlour maid asked. The pregnant woman nodded, "It runs in my blood, Ma'am."

And so, the two servants brought the woman to the bedroom of the dying son. The queen had reserved herself to her quarters, accompanied by her nurses and a doctor. King Fritz was with the prince, he had covered his son in all furs, cloaks and coats he could find. He remained unmoved when the door opened and the two servants came in. He only jumped when he saw a dark figure from the corner of his eye. "Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you." The figure said, a soothing female voice spoke. Clear and calming. King fritz turned to the servant, raising his eyebrows in question "We found her at the kitchen door, Milord. She is a nurse." The parlour maid said. "Bring me warm water!" the woman said to the kitchen maid. She pulled back the sheets from the boy's feet and wrapped her long fingers around them. "What is your name, woman?" he asked her. _"Eos."_ The woman replied professionally.The kitchen maid came back with warm water, "Let the boy drink it." She said, ripping her cloak in pieces and dipping two pieces into the warm water and wrapping them around the boy's feet.

For a gruesome two hours the parlour maid and the pregnant woman performed this ritual. Letting the boy drink warm water and putting warm compresses on his feet and head. Around dawn the boy was breathing and when the rooster cawed its morning alarm, he opened his eyes. The woman treated the wolf bites before asking the king for a room and a meal. Accounts say that the king grabbed the woman and embraced her, the maids were afraid that he would crush her and her baby. He promised her anything she wanted. She told him she needed a midwife and a soft bed, for the time of her children's birth had snuck up on her.

That same day, around the evening, Eos gave birth to her twin daughters, Fionulla and Bronwen. And from there, the royal family concluded this poor woman into their court. Her children went to the same wet nurse as the royal children, Eos would sit with the king and his wife for dinner. And when nights were dreary, Eos would tell incredible stories from the top of her head and sing to entertain her guests.

As for the account of Eos. She was a tall woman, slender. Her skin was dark and her eyes amber, her hands slim and brown and always tattooed. As time went on, those beautiful healing hands became decorated with gold rings and hooped bracelets. To some of the courtiers it also became known that Eos and the king had, "Private reading sessions" together, under the enjoyment of a fine bottle of wine. Eos received gold from the king and dressed herself and her children in beautiful colourful gowns. She always stood out in her red and orange colours, next to the courtiers in their blacks, browns and blues. She turned the court into the miserable sinful business. Whenever there was a big audience or dinner, the king always would ask Eos to dance for him. Later on, I realised that this was his way of showing who the woman belonged to. The queen would always feel ill and excuse herself from the table and she would only return if the music had stopped and the applause had quit. The king would watch with fidgeting hands and a glitter in his eye.

The accounts of courtiers say that they saw the king and Eos in the royal gardens, sharing affectionate touches and words while the children of Eos ran around the roses and fire lilies. The king would even play with Eos's daughters, throw them up in the air and carry them on his shoulders and lament how he only had had sons. Eos looked pleased with this situation, happy that her life and children were secure. But this was mere a façade for a more vicious plan.

In the beginning of the second year, Eos fell pregnant again. The court was shocked, the people in the village were speechless. The king was pleased. Very pleased indeed. His mistress, a woman he loved so much. Was carrying his child, a new successor to the throne. Karl Fritz started to neglect his husbandly duties to his wife, spending almost every waking moment with his mistress. He made sure her quarters were the most comfortable, gave her plenty of pets to keep her company. Made her a private garden with a small lake where she could swim and expected visits from the king and her friends

In the summer, the time of birth for her two youngest children came. They were twins again, two boys. Hector and Evander, two dark haired babes with caramel skin. King Fritz held his sons in his arms, in awe of their beauty. He kissed his mistress, praising her into heaven. Eos laughed, congratulating the new father. They spend the first month of the infant's life close with each other.

After the first month, the queen started to protest. She took away Eos's daughters, keeping them for ransom in the nursery for 3 days. Eos was in agony over her kidnapped children, for a whole day Eos begged and cried at the nursery door. Her girls cried from the other side of the door, for 3 days they were inconsolable. Eventually the queen came to the collapsed Eos, telling her that she had rights to a carriage and a horse, she ordered the younger woman to get her possessions and children and leave the castle. Too this the king objected and scolded his wife for saying this, for Eos had no place to go. The queen scolded her husband, calling the fact that the woman arrived pregnant to attention. Meaning she must have a husband or lover of some kind. The king kept insisting that Eos had been a poor servant before coming to the castle, explaining how a lord took advantage of her youth and made her pregnant. "A servant does not know that many stories by heart... they are not that wise and they don't have such fine hands like she has..." the queen said, throwing out this last argument in hope of saving her husband.

The queen was right. Her last argument got the king out of his illusion. He went to his mistress, acting in the way like he always would when he wanted to console her. He kissed her forehead, using his founding titan power to reach out to the woman's memories. None came. He frowned, gently touching foreheads with the woman. He felt the woman's shoulders start to shake, a violent sob left her body. "You're a Marleyan..." the king whispered. Eos let out a soft cry and ran down the hall to her room where her two youngest children were. She locked and deadbolted the door. Gathering her most price possession's and her new-born sons. When the guards arrived to bust down her door, Eos fled her room through the window, carrying her youngest children on her back and against her bust. She ran for many hours, searching a safe spot for her children. Accounts say she came upon a traveling fellowship of building men, and left her sons in one of their wheelbarrows. Then she ran again, only to be caught by the king's guards and being brought back to receive her punishment.

Eos was found guilty of, treason to the Eldian king, suspected espionage and trespassing on the land of Eldians as an Marleyan. Eos was sentenced to be burned to death at the stake, her daughters were suffocated in their sleep, burned and their ashes dumped into a river.

As Eos burned, she kept looking at the king, the crying king who could not rip his eyes of the woman he had loved and who had borne him two sons. As the flames caught hold of Eos white gown, she laughed manically, screaming through her laughing. She cried that she loved the king, the world and that she would return in a new form.

**We have not seen her yet**

 


	12. Tussling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosanna fights with the idea of joining the army and become a warrior while Zeke starts to grow in skill.  
> Saskia wants to make sure her young friend stays put and fights for a place in the army and under the safe eye of the government.

Chapter 12

“Tussling”

 

“You know you’re gonna get in trouble if you keep reading during training.” Zeke said, strapping his bootlaces tighter before starting to swaddle his hands. “Mmh?” The girl hummed, rolling onto her back while continuing to read. “It’s interesting.” Zeke walked over to the girl, stared down at her for a second before grasping the book from her hands. “OI!” the little girl cried, she jumped up and pursued the book thief. Zeke held the book high above his head, making the girl jump to get it back. The girl looked flustered and her face was starting to grow red. “Give, give!” Rosanna cried grabbing hold of Zeke’s wrist and cranking his arm down. Zeke chuckled and shook his arm trying to get the smaller girl off of him. Rosanna went in to bite Zeke’s wrist, the boy gasped and dropped the book as he felt the girl’s canine’s scrape his skin. “Ha-ha!” the girl laughed ironically, she grabbed the book and ran away, hopping up onto a bunch of crates and continuing to read. “You’re impossible…” Zeke groaned, he grabbed a punching bag and hooked it onto the ceiling before starting his training routine.

 

 

 

About half an hour later Rosanna had gotten bored of her book and was taking rounds doing burpees on the floor and punching on the punching bag. Zeke was sitting against a crate taking a break and drinking water while correcting Rosanna every now and then. Rosanna was jumping and shuffling around the punching bag, her feet moving quickly like those of a dancer. “You’re too light on your feet…” Zeke said, wiping the sweat from his brow. Rosanna did not respond, she twirled around and round housed kicked the punching bag. She hopped on one leg to get back into balance. Zeke put his arms behind his head and watched as the girl continued her routine kicks and punches.

The girl stopped when she heard footsteps in the hall leading to the small piazza where they were training. She looked over to Zeke and made a short hiss sound, then she nudged at the hall. The boy stood up ready to salute any official who came through the door.

Out came Mr Xaver, he smiled and waved at his pupils. “Morning!” he said happy. Rosanna smiled widely at him, “Mornin’” she replied before continuing to train. Xaver walked over to his eldest pupil, hugging him. “How is training going, kid?” he asked. Zeke smiled at the question and nodded, “Very well, just the regular stuff. Boxing.” He exhaled, “I would like to train outside, though, this piazza is so dim.” He explained to his mentor. The two looked over to Rosanna who was crouched down on the floor, catching her breath. “Rosanna is getting lazy… she was reading most of this morning. I had to grab that book away from you.” Xaver looked from Rosanna back to Zeke. “What is she reading then?” Xaver asked, walking over to the crate where the book was on. He took it and read the title. “ _Basic titan science…”_ Xaver’s eyes widened. _“Where did she get this?!”_ the man with glasses asked himself. “Rosie?” he called the girl. She looked up and brushed her wet hair back. “Yeh?” she asked, walking over to him.

 

 

 

 

 

“I didn’t know it was illegal to have these…” Rosanna said, pointing at the book in Xaver’s hands. Tom Xaver flipped through the pages, recognizing the illustrations and paragraphs. He had written those paragraphs down many times to memorize them. “They’re not illegal to have… but…” Xaver frowned when he saw a mistake in a paragraph. “But only registred titan scientist can have them. And they aren’t allowed to show them publicly either.” Xaver flipped another page and a note fell out of the book, he gasped afraid that the book had been damaged. Rosanna crouched down and grasped the paper, attentively reading the note. “Mr Bauer. Year 779.” She mumbled, then she frowned. Xaver smiled, “That is your grandfather, good god, I almost forgot about that man.” Rosanna looked up. “… My grandpa was a scientist?” Xaver laughed, “Yeah, he was one of the more known writers of titan science. A copy of his collection is taken into the national library.” He raised an eyebrow at Rosanna, “But the originals were never discovered.” Rosanna smirked, “Hey, I am not hiding them… they’re just sitting upstairs catching dust.” Xaver took the note from Rosanna, read it with a small smile and then put it in the book. “Memorise the first chapter. Then I’ll hear you out about it, next week.” Rosanna’s eyes lit up, “Heck yeah. Thank you.” She smiled and bowed her head before running back to the training piazza.

 

Around dinner time, Zeke and Rosanna were done training. It was market day in the streets of Liberio. A rare event that only occurred when the Marleyan market had items that absolutely wouldn’t sell. The Marleyan merchants would leave their expiring produce at the border gate so Eldian salesmen and women could pick them up and sell them later. After the Eldian salesmen had gone, the poor would pour out of their sheds and dark corners and take the crumbs that were left.

Rosanna had found Saskia at her parents stand and had dragged her along with her. The two girls walked ahead of Zeke, laughing and bonking into each other while eating a white bread roll with spicy chicken on it. Saskia’s eyes were tearing up from the spice while Rosanna was looking out for a place to get something to drink for her friend. Rosanna looked behind, she jumping when she didn’t spot Zeke behind them. She saw the boy run away to his grandparents who were shopping as well. Rosanna smiled and turned back around, swinging her arm around her taller friend’s shoulders. From the corner of her eye she saw a tea stall, she grabbed Saskia’s arm and pulled her along. Ordering two cold milk teas.

 

The girls sat at the steps of the church, behind them the heavy church bells tolled. “Agh, much better.” Saskia whined, drying her cheeks with her sleeve. Rosanna patted her friend’s shoulder, drinking the sweet milk tea. The girls said in silence for a long time, watching the shadows on the square grow longer as the sun set. Rosanna sighed deeply, rolling her shoulders and standing up to stretch her painful back. “The programme is less fun without you…” Rosanna confessed. Saskia looked at her hands, “I could never finish it.” The girl shook her head. “And joining the army… it is not a pleasant future for me.” Saskia stood up as well, putting her hand on the younger girl’s shoulder. “But that doesn’t mean you have to quit. You have a chance to be a warrior… to save me and the other Eldians on the continent.” Rosanna shook her head, “Zeke is gonna be a warrior.” She scratched her head. Saskia frowned, “What? They’ve already chosen Zeke?” she asked in disbelief, her voice rising in volume as she spoke. Rosanna quickly shook her head, “No, no. I mean… Zeke is just better.” She said, raising her hands in defence. “And. Being a field nurse just seems more fitting for me.” Saskia grabbed her friend’s face, squishing her cheeks. “Listen, listen. You are not going to give up on a position because Zeke is maybe better than you.” Rosanna squirmed trying to get away from the painful face squeeze. “Finish the programme and take the chance to land a spot in the army.” Saskia hugged the girl tightly. Rosanna blushed. “Just don’t give up.” Rosanna clutched her taller friend. “Thank you.” She buried her face in her friend’s shoulder. “For being my friend.”

 

 

 

 


	13. Halloween special: Modern verse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As halloween comes near. Rosanna figures out what to do with her Halloween weekend. Zeke invites her for one of his rare parties.

**Halloween special**

Rosanna stood outside the hair salon where she had worked a long day. Inside she heard Saskia sweep up the left-over hair and mop up spilled tea and lemonade. "Should I get coffee?" Rosanna asked herself, picturing the coffee shop across the road. She looked up when she heard the door open and close, Saskia stepped out, having changed into her casual attire. Her red curly hair done up in a messy bun. "Store is done, just have to lock everything." Saskia fixed her shoelaces before standing next to her friend. "Coffee and sushi?" she asked Rosanna, Rosanna squinted her face, "Bad combo." She scraped her sneakers across the rough concrete. "Coffee and crepes?" Saskia tried again. Rosanna shook her head violently, Saskia laughed at her friend's weirdness. Rosanna yawned, "Imma change. Maybe later this week we'll do crepe day." Saskia groaned disappointed at Rosanna.

Rosanna quickly took off her apron and work sneakers, changing into a pair of rainbow crocks and a legging. She took off her long-sleeved work shirt, tossing it into a laundry bag and changing into a black shirt with wolf print. On top of her black shirt she put on a warm black cat sweater. When she walked out of the changing room, Saskia already stood outside the door, ready to go. "Well... you're in Halloween mood..." She remarked when she saw the sweater Rosanna was wearing. "Really?" Rosanna smiled, she spun around showing her outfit. "Yeah." The two women walked out the salon, locking the door. "How late are we starting tomorrow?" Saskia asked, "Same time. We have a lot of bridal appointments." Saskia sighed. "Why are people getting married in October? It's not like you can have a nice cosy beach wedding." Rosanna grinned, "You and your beach weddings." She sighed. "It's just..." Saskia huffed, making an irritated gesture with her hands before dropping them at her sides. "There, there." Rosanna hushed her friend, gently patting her shoulder. The girls reached the bus stop, hugged each other quickly and parted ways.

Rosanna pulled up her music app and put in her earbuds, walking in the rhythm of the beat. She crossed the street, she looked up when she felt a raindrop hit her forehead. Rosanna cussed under her breath before running onto the street to the nearest coffeeshop. She busted open the door, out of breath. She shivered and looked around, it was strangely calm for a rainy Thursday evening. Rosanna looked out the window for a while, sighing deeply at the pouring rain. She walked to the counter, greeting the server kindly and ordering a hot chocolate. She quietly walked over to a high chair by the window. Rosanna sighed as she sat down and sipped her hot chocolate. " _What a day_..." she thought to herself, she checked her phone. Nothing, uncle and aunt are still on gone probably, she wondered when they would be back. She put her phone down on the bar. Watching people walk by, carrying umbrella's and groceries. Mother's dragging along tired kids, an old man carrying a small dog. Rosanna sipped her drink, tapping her fingers on the wood. One of the employees walked around the restaurant, wiping down tables. Rosanna looked up, smiling at them, "Slow day, huh?" she scratched her head, the person nodded and grinned comically, "Almost Friday, though." Rosanna nodded and smiled, "God, yes." She said softly before turning back to the window, dreaming away by looking at the rain.

Rosanna jumped back into life when her ringtone went off, " _The hell_?!" she thought to herself, looking at her phone. Her screen lit up with a photo of Zeke Yeager, an acquaintance from high school. On the photo he was pitching baseballs with his team. Rosanna quickly picks up the phone, "Hello? Rosanna Bauer speaking." She says quickly. "Hey, its Zeke. Rosanna, you got any time to help at the bookshop?" Rosanna frowned, "What? You're still open?" Zeke sighed, sounding clearly irritated. "I finally got a new order of books in, but the rest already left..." Rosanna sighed, "Fine, I am on my way..." Zeke thanked her and hung up. Rosanna hopped from her chair, waved at the girl behind the counter and walked out of the shop.

Rosanna reached the bookstore, her head deeply tucked away into the hood of her sweater. She knocked on the glass door. The store was already empty, the lights were off and the chairs were stacked on the tables. It had been a while since Rosanna had been at the bookstore, it looked bigger than the past time she had seen it. She looked up when she heard movement coming down the hall, Zeke walked down to the door. Smiling slightly at seeing Rosanna, he unlocked and opened the door. "Hey, kid." He greeted her, before stepping aside and letting his ex-classmate in. "Hi." Rosanna answered, walking into the bookstore, looking around astounded by the transformation of the building. "Impressive, huh?" Zeke asked closing the door and looking up at the ceiling painting. "Completely fake, but, it does add some aesthetic." Rosanna smiled, noticing the badge on Zeke's shirt. "Since when are you a manager?" she asked, poking at it. Zeke playfully smacked her hand away, "Since sometime, you just never come in to see me." He walked to the stairs leading to the library part of the shop.

"This part is new as well?" Rosanna asked, running her fingertips over the backs of the books. It smelled incredible in this part of the library. Like fresh wood, leather and ink. Zeke nodded, "Yeah. it's not finished yet, though. We still need some more bookcases. And a coffee corner." Zeke opened the door to the stockroom, dragged out two boxes and with a supple gesture pulled out a boxcutter. "Careful..." Rosanna mumbled, Zeke stopped, looked up at her and frowned. Rosanna grinned, Zeke rolled his eyes and sighed, "I just remembered why we never hang out..." Rosanna cackled and watched as Zeke opened the boxes.

"Halloween specials?" Rosanna asked, picking one of the books up and sifting through it. "Yeah, picked up from the charity collection point." There was the dull bang of a book falling, "Woops." Zeke exclaimed softly, picking the book up, looking through it and putting it on an empty box. "You gonna steal that one?" Rosanna remarked. "It's not a Halloween special, so... I can keep it." Zeke explained, "Is that a thing a manager can do?" Rosanna asked, picking up an empty box and ripping it. Zeke shook his head, "No, but I can..." he smirked at Rosanna, causing her to roll her eyes. The two continued working and stocking the bookcases, occasionally talking to each other.

About an hour of working, Rosanna settled down on a big pillow sipping on a cup of coffee Zeke gave her. She looked up at him as he stocked the top shelves of the book case. "You know, we are giving a Halloween party this weekend." Zeke started, Rosanna raised her eyebrows. "I thought you despised parties?" she asked him, Zeke shook his head, "I don't mind them. Especially when some... important figures are coming." Rosanna frowned at Zeke, "Important people? Who did you invite, the mayor?" Zeke scoffed, "I wish. I could get a good chunk of money for my bookstore from him." Zeke turned to Rosanna, "You wanna come to?" Rosanna sipped her coffee, thinking deeply. Parties were alright, but only if her good friends were there. She remembered all the parties she had gone too where she had been standing in the corner awkwardly. "You can bring Saskia." Zeke added, reading Rosanna's face. "Yeah... I think I'll be there. What is the dress code?" Zeke finished stocking the books. "Formal." Rosanna huffed, "Ah god." Zeke shrugged, jumping from the ladder. "What's wrong with formal?" he rolled his sleeves down, checking his watch. "It's uncomfortable." Rosanna remarked, downing the last bit of coffee. "Just come over... It's at Tom's Xaver's house, really easy to find, you've been there before for baseball." Zeke grabbed Rosanna's coat and held it open for her. Rosanna rolled her eyes at Zeke's old-fashioned gesture, but she thanked him. "Now get outta here." Zeke said, fake-threatening Rosanna. Rosanna huffed and chuckled, "See you Saturday, then." She said as she walked to the door. "Yup." Zeke mumbled, "Bye!" Rosanna called out as the door fell shut. Immediately Zeke reached for his phone, dialling a number waiting for it to connect

"Rosanna is in." He told the person on the other line. "No, but I'll explain in to her later."

**_"She won't mind helping for sure."_ **

 


	14. Chapter 14: Modern verse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosanna and her friends arrive at the party. Rosanna reunites with her ex-classmate and catches up with Zeke. Zeke has taken an interest in some shady business in town.

 

“I hope there are some good snacks.” Saskia says, fixing the ankle strap of her high heel. Rosanna and Saskia had gathered their clique of friends and had dressed to the nines for the party. Saskia sported a little black dress with a deep V-neckline and fancy black stockings. In her small black-gold handbag, she carried lacy gloves and her make-up for touch ups.

Rosanna was in a more casual style, she wore dress pants with steady black wedges and an off the shoulder black top with a frilled hem.

“They better have an open bar…” Rosanna sighed, “I could go for a good wine.” The girls watched as they took the intersection from the highway into the next neighbouring town. They all became silent when they saw the incredible houses. White villa’s with large front yards and patches of beautiful flowers and special garden lights _. “What the hell, Zeke?”_ Rosanna mumbled to herself. “Wha?” Saskia responded. “You remember how I told you that Zeke invited us?” Saskia grinned ear to ear, “There is no way he could afford something like this.” She giggled. Rosanna fixed her earring, her gaze fixing on a man and woman walking their dogs. She could see the contours of their faces in the pale- orange light of the garden lanterns. Rosanna sighed, realizing she missed an pet in her life.

The car took a sharp turn into the next street, Saskia leaned out the window. “Red carpet and all!” she said smiling and pointing at the long drive way that lead into a narrow path into the garden of the villa. The car smoothly pulled into the drive way, parking itself and letting the girls out. Two of the girls ran off to a group of people they knew, they were chattering excitedly and quickly walking across the garden path. Rosanna looked into the large garden, in the distance she could see a small paddock with some horses in them. They whinnied and trotted around their enclosed area. “Filthy rich folks.” She remarked, raising an eyebrow at Rosanna. “Hey, you took us with you.” Saskia says, fixing her lip-gloss while walking. “So, you are the cause to the coming effect.” Rosanna frowned, “Please don’t tell me you’re going to pool dive from the second story again…” she sighed. Saskia winked at her friend, “You can’t stop me…” Saskia jogged over to their other friends, her high heels click-clacking against the pavement.

 

5 minutes later the group arrived at the large Victorian villa. It was a three-story house, on each floor there was a different type of party going on. The first floor had a sophisticated soirée going on, the second floor was set up as a comfortable pub where people were playing cards and darts and enjoying casual conversations. On the third floor there was a full-blown rave, with flashing lights and loud electro music.

The girls handed in their coats and bags at the reception and split up. Rosanna got stopped by a host and offered a drink. She took a glass of pink bubbles and started walking around, Saskia and the other kids had already run off to the third floor. _“I should find Zeke.”_ She thought to herself while sipping her champagne. She spun around when she felt a tap on her shoulder, “Rosanna Bauer?” A voice asked. Rosanna looked at a familiar brown-haired man with dark brown, dog eyes. “Oscar?” the man grinned widely, “One and only.” He chuckled. The two hugged tightly. “You’re so tan, holy hell.” Oscar scratched his brown curls, “Long hot days as an army man.” He flexed, making Rosanna huff and giggle. “But… those days are kinda over now…” Rosanna’s eyes widened, “You quit?” She asked, her face taking on a look of disbelief. Oscar had been an army dreamer ever since they were eleven. When he finished high school, he had gone off to basic, while Rosanna had gone off into medical school. “Let’s take a walk. We should catch up.”

Rosanna and Oscar slowly walk up and down the reception hall. Here and there taking a nibble from the snacks on the table. “So that is your hair salon?” Oscar concluded after Rosanna told him where she had gone after med school. “Yeah, I took over after the last owner got too old to run the store. She does help me pay for it though.”  Rosanna explained while taking a bite of small sandwich. Her face twisted into a face of disgust, “Damn, who puts olives on a sandwich?” she quickly washed the food down with her drink and disposed the sandwich in a trashcan. “There would be cake later this evening. Someone’s birthday I heard.” Rosanna grabbed a small fruit cocktail. “You know who?” Oscar frowned, bend his head and frowned. Rosanna smiled, he looked cute whenever he thought so deeply. “One of the important guy’s wives. They live in this part of town.” Rosanna nodded and grabbed a glass of fruit punch from a large glass bowl. “We better get a slice…” she said, sipping her punch. “Yeah… so how are you…” Oscar got cut off by someone’s calling Rosanna’s name. “Rosanna! You showed!” Zeke said, he sauntered up to them and shook Oscar’s hand, “Good to see you, Oscar.” Rosanna sighed, “Hi, Zeke.” She huffed. Zeke looked around, “Where are your girls?” Rosanna sipped her punch and pointed her index finger up. “Third party department?” Rosanna nodded. Zeke smiled and nodded, he turned to Oscar. “Would you mind if I borrowed her for a while?” Rosanna frowned, “Zeke, that sounds gross.” She remarked. Zeke shot her a deadpan look and then looked back at Oscar. “I’ll see you later.” He friendly smacked Oscar on the shoulder. Oscar smiled at Zeke, his eyes keeping a stern look. He patted Rosanna’s shoulder before he walked away. Zeke turned to Rosanna, “Well, how do you like the party?” Rosanna shrugged, “It’s quite an event you pulled off.” She emptied her punch and followed Zeke for a round around the tables.

 

“How do you know Oscar actually?”  Rosanna asked Zeke as they walked around the garden, “We work together.” He answered, sipping his wine. Rosanna looked back at him as she was climbing a hill to a set of apple trees. “I’ve never seen him at the library before.” She touched the smooth bark of the tree and looked at the apples. Zeke rolled his eyes, “I got other stuff to do than just running that shop.” Rosanna grinned, “Oh?” she plucked two ripe apples and tossed one over to Zeke. “Tell me…” she walked down the hill taking a bite from the apple. Zeke securely caught the apple in his hand and looked at it, then he looked back at Rosanna’s grinning face. “You’re terrible.” Rosanna laughed, “Am I now?” Zeke squinted his eyes at her, “You really didn’t change did you, Bauer?” Rosanna scratched her head, “No, I didn’t.” she cast her eyes down and smiled, “So, what is this job you and Oscar share?” Zeke bit into the apple, “You worried about your boyfriend’s well-being?” Rosanna blushed tomato-red. “Excuse you?” she said, her voice rising in tone. “Come on. You were really overly fond to see him back in town.” Rosanna could’ve exploded right in front of Zeke, she opened her mouth as to say something but she could only out a pathetic squeak. “You don’t have to embarrassed, everyone has noticed.” He took another bite of the apple, noticed a big brown spot on the apple and threw it away. “Besides, wouldn’t you want to be closer to him.” He raised his eyebrows. “We got a job opening.” Rosanna took a step away from Zeke, she felt how his demeanour changed in just a few seconds. The blonde man ruffled around in his pockets, pulling out a pack of cigarettes offering them to her. Rosanna suspiciously stared at the pack, then leered at Zeke before taking a cigarette. Zeke stepped closer to Rosanna, grabbing a lighter from his breast pocket and lighting the cigarette. “Listen closely, my dear.” He looked at her. “Care to help the state for a bit?”


	15. Chapter 15: the balancing act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosanna finds a couple of young Eldian trespasser, she saves them from becoming dinner for the Marleyan guards dogs.

**The balancing act**

 

 

It was warm sunny autumn afternoon when Rosanna had decided to go outside on a long walk. She had found herself far outside of Rebellio, in the farmer district. She had found a empty field through which ran a long stone wall. Millenia ago, the wall had been the main protection of an army settlement during the great titan war. But now, it was a perfect playfield for the lanky fifteen-year-old. Rosanna walked up the high wall, her long arms spread out wide to maintain her balance. A bust of wind made her head scarf flutter, black hair escaping the safe bounds of the dark blue fabric. She shivered, wrapping her head scarf tightly around her head. Rosanna’s head scarf had become a huge part of her everyday life, it added neatness and class to an outfit and hair, it made sure that she was warm in colder seasons and it simply made her blend in with other adolescences and adults. Blending in was an important way of being for Rosanna, in regards to her height being below average for an adult woman and her body build was lanky and awkward like a colt.

 

Rosanna reached the top of the wall, looking out over the hills and down onto the farm houses. The sun peaked up from behind the clouds, tinting the green lands a warm golden colour. Rosanna took a deep breath in and out, gazing upon the cities where she was raised. A soft, “Beautiful.” Slipped from her lips in a sigh. Rosanna continued her way across the wall, she hummed a nasally song as she walked.

After walking for a good ten minutes Rosanna came across a thin arch, pieces of rusting copper stood out from the grey disintegrating rocks. Rosanna carefully put one forward on the narrow beam, feeling the stones crumble. She slowly swung her other leg, her eyes fixed on her feet and beam. The girl jumped when three spiriting figures ran under the beam, squealing and hooting. The warrior candidate wobbled, feeling the gravity attempt to pull her down. In a quick instinct, as she was falling from the beam she grasped onto the ledge of the arch. She hung from the structure for a few seconds, looking down at the ground. It didn’t look too high. Slowly Rosanna stretched her arms, trying to inch her feet as close to the ground as possible before dropping. Her ankles took the shock of landing with a painful sting, she grunted and stretched her legs. She limped to the archway, looking for the younger kids. They were running up and down a field across from the old settlement wall, playing tag and tripping each other over. Rosanna frowned when she spotted the yellow and beige armbands, Eldian citizens.

 

“Oi, you!” The three children snapped their heads around. Looking in the eyes of a nasty Doberman and his equally mean looking owner. They were Marleyan guards on patrol. “wha yer kids doin’ her’?” The man with the dog chain asked, he had a thick southern Marleyan accent. He glared at the kids with a crooked grin. The kids were frozen in place, they looked like mice, driven in a corner by a barn cat. Rosanna walked up and down the archway, trying to think of a way to intervene. She quickly took of her headscarf and ruffled her hair, she took off her thick coat and rolled up the sleeves of her long-sleeved shirt. She hid her coat and headscarf behind the wall, last minute she grabbed her red and yellow warrior candidate from her coat. She put it on as she ran down the hill to the field. One of the young girls was shivering and crying, hiding behind her older and taller relative. “Wait, hey!” Rosanna screamed as loudly as she could. She had to look out of breath so the guards would believe that she had been looking for her “lost pupils”. “Yea?” the guard asked as the girl arrived at the field. “I am so sorry…” Rosanna said, dropping to her knees, she put on a wheezing cough and looked up at the guards greeting him with the Marleyan salute. “Stand up, kid.” One of the guards ordered. “Speak. You know these kids.” Rosanna nodded, scratching her head. “I am a candidate from the warrior program sir, I was supposed to train these kids but they ran off when we were in the woodlands.” The oldest child frowned at the teenager; Rosanna shot him a thoughtful look. “Here, my papers.” She said, ruffling around in her pockets and pulling out the slightly scathed city pass. “Where are their passes?” the guard asked. “They don’t have one, they’re not certified cadet yet.” A guard huffed, “Well, now they’re never going to be…” he said under his breath. Rosanna watched the guard’s face as he looked at her pass. “Fine…” He huffed, almost throwing the pass back at her. Rosanna felt a deep breath escape her lungs, she turned to the kids reaching out her arms to their shoulders when the guard grasped her arm and spun her around to face him. “One more slip up and you’ll lose that bright band, kid.” He pinched her cheek and dropped her arm as if it was a dead animal. The guards turned and left, the dog growling, the canine wouldn’t have a meal of Eldian child this evening. Rosanna exhaled deeply, the stress releasing from her shoulders. The youngest child waddled over to Rosanna, clutching onto her legs. Rosanna patted the child’s head before lifting her up and hoisting her onto her shoulders. “Miss, aren’t you cold?” one of the children asked. Rosanna felt the adrenaline still course through her body, “My coat is behind that archway, could you get it for me, really quick?” the kid nodded and sprinted off, disappearing behind the arch for a minute. She appeared again, wearing the coat and using the headscarf as a scarf. Rosanna chuckled, “Let’s go, you can keep it on until we find your mama.” The group of four made their way up the path to the city of Liberio.

 

 

On the centre of the marketplace, in front of the great bell tower, there was a small group of people gathered around a crying woman. The woman begged for the men and women to look for her kids. They had run off when she was haggling with a fabric merchant. “I am sure they are alright, love. They must be at the bakery…” a woman said, taking the mother into her arms. “please, look for them…” the woman sobbed, crumbling in the arms of the older woman.

“I hear mama!” the youngest child said as Rosanna and the other children walked onto the square. “Really? Where did you hear her voice come from?” Rosanna asked, looking around. The youngest child pointed at the bell tower. “From the tower!” Rosanna made a quick spin, making the child on her shoulder giggle and grab onto her head to maintain her balance. Rosanna sauntered up to the bell tower, occasionally checking if the other children were still following her. A man on the outside of the circle looked up as he saw Rosanna coming towards the bell tower. He jogged over to the young woman, “You found them!” he exhaled deeply. “Everyone!! HEY!” the people on the outside of the circle turned around and looked at the man and the young woman. They split into two rows, making a path for the young woman to walk into the centre of the circle. Two of the children ran ahead, crying and reaching out for their mother. The mother caught both of her children, hugging them tightly. She sigheddeeply, “Thank god.” She whispered. Rosanna picked up the child from her shoulders and set her down. “They wandered off to Rebellio.” She ruffled the youngest girl’s hair, “I found them getting scolded by a guard. The woman smiled, “Hah, yes. They’re rascals, all the three of them.” She locked eyes with Rosanna, “Thank you, truly.” Rosanna smiled widely and felt her face heat up. By now the circle has disbanded and Rosanna and the woman were talking alone. “What can I do for your troubles?” the woman asked. Rosanna looked down at the children. The youngest girl had grabbed hold of her shirt, looking up at her as if she were some almighty entity. “Sign the oldest up for the warrior programme, they probably won’t make it to be a warrior… but they’ll be soldiers and be guarded by our state.” The woman frowned at her, then looked at the red and yellow armband. “Very well.” She picked her youngest child up, “for our state…” Rosanna nodded

“And our motherland.” The woman walked away, leaving the square. “

A strong hand grabbed her shoulder as Rosanna watched the family leave. “ _Probably won’t be warriors?”_ That is a bit harsh…” Rosanna rolled her eyes, recognizing the voice.

 

“Shut it, you.” She huffed at Zeke and walked away from him. “How was your morning?” Zeke continued, “Being a hero?” Rosanna felt a sting of irritation travel into her gut. “Just some kids who got lost… they just needed their mom.” Zeke huffed, “You’re playing a dangerous game on your part.” He bumped her with her shoulder. “standing up for illegal trespasser like that.” Rosanna smacked his chest with her arm, stopping him. “It`s not a bloody game, Yeager! These were real children who needed help.” Zeke rubbed the spot where the younger girl had hit him. “Y’know, for a pipsqueak who looks like a 12-year-old boy you still can hit pretty damn good.” Rosanna’s face dropped, turned into a leer, she shifted her weight onto one leg and kicked Zeke in the chest. The gangly boy fell into the sand, his white uniform getting dusty. “Stop being a dick!” Rosanna snapped, Zeke frowned at the girl, gathering himself up and getting in her face. “You be careful, young lady. You’re not a warrior yet, and like this, you’ll never be.”

 

 


	16. Chapter 16: Extended Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosanna's family is surprised by the return of their extended family. The merchants return to the capital after roaming the Marleyan territories for many years. With them they bring a young soldier with who Rosanna bonds.

**Extended family**

 

Rosanna was in her room, she relaxed on her bed, her long lanky legs dangling over her bedside. Her aunt had brought her a pot of tea and some fruit earlier that afternoon. Rosanna noisily sipped her tea, she stared outside. Her room was dim, since there was no electricity on the top floor of her family’s home. But her room did look out onto the street, filling the room with blueish light from the weak winter sun reflecting on the snow that had dropped onto the hard-cold winter ground. Rosanna grabbed a book from the pile next to her bed, flipped it open and turned to the page where she had left off from.   
  


Unconsciously Rosanna’s ears picked up the sound of feet running up the stairs, but the words on her book kept her full attention, making her not look up. Until her aunt bust open the door to her room. Making her jump and scrape her heel open on her bedside. “What?!” Rosanna asked, her voice slightly shaking. “I forgot to tell you…” Rosanna sat up, her face dropping. “Marleyan house search?” she asked, dread growing in her stomach. Auntie frowned confused, ‘What? No.” she walked into the room, now a bit more reserved. “We have family coming over for dinner tonight.” Rosanna gazed at her aunt, “Oh?” she wondered how she had never met this “Family” in the city. “We have more family?” Aunt smiled and nodded, “They’re travelling merchants and builders, they’ve been in the new territories for the past 10 years. They wrote us about two months ago, but we simply forgot that they would come to eat.” Rosanna jumped up from her bed, “You need anything for dinner?” she asked, stretching and taking off her dressing gown. “I have most of it available. I just need some extra potatoes for mash.” Rosanna’s parent ruffled in her apron’s pocket. Pulling out coins for groceries, “And run along the butcher as well, I ordered a couple of broth bones earlier this week.” “Aye.” Rosanna said, pulling on her coat and wrapping her headscarf. “I’ll be back before you know it.” She yelled over her shoulder as she stomped down the stairs. “Careful! The ceiling will come down if you walk like that!” Rosanna laughed at her uncle as she slammed the door shut and ran down the street to the market. It was already getting dark outside, she wished she had brought her torch she had bought with her training uniform.

 

On her way down the streets she was greeted by her neighbours and some Eldian officers. She shifted her red and yellow armband, ever since she was conscious of her position in society, going outside with this armband had been awkward. People sometimes pointed and approached her, praising her for her good work and asking what titan she was in line for. Children would call to her and follow her around, Zeke never seemed to mind, he looked like he enjoyed the attention.

 _“Am I in the wrong for not liking the attention?”_ she thought to herself, as she scoured the potatoes. She handpicked a net of potatoes and gave them to the merchant to pay for them. “ _Maybe I should be more devoted to the state…”_ this thought made her stomach twist. _“Don’t be stupid… I’ll be a great nurse, keep people safe.”_ Rosanna swung the net of potatoes over her shoulder, carrying it like “Victim” during a rescue training. The merchant smiled extra friendly at her, waving her off before turning to another customer.

Still lost in thought, Rosanna made her way to the butcher. There was a line outside, people holding canteens and pots. _“Oh yes… they have a soup kitchen…”_  she thought to herself, she walked up and down in front of the window of the butcher. She tried to make eye contact with one of the kids or the butcher himself. One of the oldest daughters looked out the window, recognized Rosanna and jogged over to open the window. “HI!” she called out loudly, “How can I help?!” Rosanna walked over to the window, standing on her tip toes to talk to the young woman. “I am here to pick up some broth bones for my aunt.” The girl frowned, grabbing a list from her apron. “Rosie Bauer?” she asked, Rosanna blushed at hearing someone use her nickname. It had been a while since someone called her that. “Yeah, from the Bauer family.” The girl frowned, “I am afraid we used all the broth bones for the soup. But I’ll look.” Rosanna nodded as the girl ran of too her father, the two exchanged for a second, the butcher pointed to the back and his daughter sped off. The butcher waved at Rosanna from behind the counter. Rosanna lifted her hand and smiled in response. Not long after the short exchange, the butcher’s daughter ran out of the back, triumphantly holding a bag of broth bones up. “Here you go, sweetheart.” Rosanna quickly paid the girl and ran off, she looked over her shoulder and saw the young woman wave her off.

 

Rosanna took a shortcut through the narrow alleyways of Liberio, the fabric of the potato net had thinned out and was slowly digging its way into her palm. She huffed and dropped the potatoes to the ground, shaking her hands to release the pressure from her red, raw hands.

She looked around the alleyway, she was standing between two walls of two houses.  It was so quiet compared to the marketplace or the Marleyan headquarters.  She sighed deeply before hoisting the potatoes back onto her shoulder and continue her way home.

In front of her front door, uncle was standing, smoking with his two cousins and one younger man. He saw Rosanna coming and waved at her, “Darling! Come say hello to our guests.” Rosanna huffed and smiled, waving back at her uncle. She shook hands with the three guests as she arrived at the door.

“Smoking, sir?” Rosanna asked, her voice maintaining a hint of mirth, pointing at the cigarette in her parent’s hand. “Yes, want one? I won’t tell your aunt.” Rosanna recoiled slightly, her face scrunching up. The three guests laughed at her, “You’re old enough, I also smoked when I was 15.” Rosanna sighed, “Aunt needs me in the kitchen, see you later gentlemen.”

 

About a half an hour to dinner time, aunt Bauer pulled Rosanna out of the kitchen and into the living room. The girl was held in place by her shoulders as her aunt introduced her to the family. Rosanna’s heart throbbed a little faster as all of these unfamiliar faces smiled up at her. A woman around aunt Bauer’s age tapped the chair beside her. Aunt Bauer gently pushed Rosanna towards the chair, sat her down, poured the room a drink and then left again. _“Why do you put me in these situations?”_ Rosanna thought, she gave the room of people a gentle smile before sipping her drink. _“What would Zeke say?”_ she remembered how the teen who was 2 years her senior, spoke to higher ups in a tactful and professional way. Questions… he always was good at that. “How was your travel?” Rosanna asked as she looked around the room, in the back a few people nodded and took puffs of their cigarettes. “It’s been long and tiring, but good, we didn’t have to deal with the cold winter like you all have to in the capital.” A man with a child on his lap said, “How has the capital been?” a woman asked. Rosanna shrugged, “Same old, same old. Life goes on, the army fights, the politicians discuss and we people live a simple and humble life.” A man in the corner of the room took a sip of his drink. “What do you do in day to day life, Rosanna? Do you study? Are you working?” he asked. Rosanna nodded, “I… I am a cadet in the warrior programme.” A collected sigh went through the room, the people at the table all leaned in. “For what titan are you in line?” “You look so young! Aren’t you too young to already be in line for a titan?” Rosanna chuckled, “I am 15.” She answered. “And for what titan are you in line?” Rosanna straightened her back and cleared her throat, taking on a more serious demeanour. “I am in line for the beast, but the ultimate choice is up to our state to make.” She looked at her hands, “If I fail to finish the programme, I’ll become an army nurse. Like my aunt before me.” Her family praised her, patting her shoulder and pouring her another drink. “Oscar is also in the army.” An older lady said, pointing at the young man who was standing in the corner, hiding from the attention of the large group. Oscar smiled shyly, “Logistics core. I take care of ammunition and food, etcetera.” Rosanna smiled and turned to the guy, “Well, maybe we’ll see each other once.” Oscar’s face dropped for a second, then he looked at Rosanna again, smiling gently again. “It would be a great honour to be on the battlefield with such a young, hopeful warrior.” Rosanna blushed and quickly sipped her drink, hiding her pink cheeks from her family. “Is Oscar part of the Bauer family?” she asked, Oscar shook his head. “I got picked up by them after my division failed to find me.” Rosanna cocked her head to the side, “They left you?”

“No, I was injured and buried under rubble from a misplaced airstrike.” Rosanna’s face took on a look of great concern. “I am so sorry to hear that.” She said, Oscar nodded. “It happens, many people get buried beneath rubble.” He zoned out, “And left to die.” He shook himself out of his daze and smiled at Rosanna again. The girl returned the smile, before excusing herself from the table and going to the kitchen to check if dinner was ready.

 

 

At around ten in the evening, the Bauer’s said goodbye to their family. Exchanging addresses of their homes where they would live for the coming year. Oscar and Rosanna were talking privately in the doorway, Rosanna felt the cold of the winter ground through her socked feet. Oscar was tightly wrapped up in his winter uniform. “Will I see you soon?” he asked her, reaching his hand out to shake hers. Rosanna took his hand and shook it. “We’re in the same building, you’ll probably see me around the new cadets. Zeke Yeager, the other warrior cadet and I have responsibility over them.” Oscar grinned, “I am impressed.” His eyes were smiling, “You’re quite impressive, Rosie.” Rosanna stared into the older teen’s eyes, her cheeks heating up again. Oscar was the first to break the stare, “Well, I’ll see you around.” He waved at her as he and his “Family” left the street. Rosanna stared at them long after they had gone out of sight.

 

 


	17. Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosanna and Zeke meet up with Xaver to discuss the final year until the end of his term. Rosanna and Oscar bond before Rosanna meets up with the new warrior cadets. The start of the future has begun.

**preparation**

Rosanna sat in the doctor’s office of the hospital, going through and taking notes of patient records. The cup of tea that she had gotten after lunch had gotten cold, she was deeply buried in her work, completely unaware of the world around her. She reached her hand out for her mug, picking it up and taking a careful sip. “ _Wugh_ , cold…” she muttered, she grabbed the mug more steadily and downed the liquid quickly. Just as she was about to swallow the drink, the phone in the office rang. The loud sound made Rosanna jump and almost spill her tea over her notes. She choked, smacked herself in the chest to correct the liquid going down her airpipe and carefully rose from her chair. “Freakin’ phone.” She muttered, wiping tears from her eyes. Rosanna took the horn from the hook and put it to her ear. “Good afternoon, hospital Liberio, Rosanna Bauer speaking. How can I help?” she smiled when she heard the familiar voice on the other side. “Ah, Rosie dear. It’s Mr Xaver.” Rosanna relaxed, propped the phone between her shoulder and chin and leaned against the wall. “How have you been? It’s been a while since we talked.” She frowned, “You are not ill, are you?” Xaver laughed, “No, I am very much alright. Thank you for your concern. I was just wondering if you would like to come and play ball with me and Zeke. You know, after your training with the younger cadets.” Rosanna scratched her head, searching for the specific training Xaver was talking about, “Oh yeah, the training!” she exclaimed before chuckling nervously. “You forgot?” Xaver asked, “Rosanna...” he sounded disappointed. “I am sorry… I just… have had a lot on my mind.” Rosanna started, rubbing her eye. “You are going to finish the program, right?” his voice took on a strict yet concerned tone. “Yes, yes. Of course.” She paused, “I just… I know I am not going to be a warrior…” she shrugged, “Even if I become one, I’ll be replaced within a year.” She sounded surely uncommitted, Xaver sighed, “Rosie, don’t assume what the government will decide. No matter what choice they make, you will need to be ready for whatever alternative they give you.” Rosanna nodded, “I understand, but…It won’t save my family.” She sighed, “So, you won’t save them. But you will help them and help yourself.” He paused, waiting for Rosanna to answer. “I understand…” the girl concluded, she felt her chest get tight, her throat was hurting as she was trying to hold back a few tears. “Please don’t be sad, Rosie.” Xaver said, “I am still proud that you’ve come this far…” Rosanna let out a choky, “uh-huh.” “It’s just the last push, alright?” “Alright.” Rosanna nodded, “I’ll see you later, sir.” She heard Xaver’s smile in his voice.

 

“Just call me Tom, dear.”

 

 

Rosanna sauntered through the streets, sporting her white training uniform and smart dark blue headscarf. She carried her dark brown bag under her arm, she had to dump it into her locker first before going to training. Zeke was probably waiting. _“I don’t wanna see him today…”_ she thought to herself, rolling her eyes. Zeke had gotten a knack for calling her short or 12-year-old boy. Not that she didn’t talk back or snap at him when he took his nagging to far. It wouldn’t take long before she should have to swing a fist again. She remembered how she had gotten in a nasty fist fight with him a few years earlier. She had been stronger for the majority of the fight; she had been grinning as she kept Zeke in a tight armbar. Until he threw her off and had knocked her out by slamming her head into a rock. After that, things had changed. Rosanna had become more introverted, careful with her words, yet defensive and hostile towards Zeke. She huffed, hopping up the stairs into the Marleyan headquarters. She walked through the long hall way that led to the main locker area. She greeted a few familiar officers and soldiers whom passed her as she walked. As she arrived at her locker, she dropped her book bag against her locker, a Marleyan official looked at her with disapproval. She sighed deeply and fiddled with her keys before unlocking her locker and throwing her bag, coat and headscarf in it. She undid her loosened pony tail, using the mirror in her locker door as she fixed it with a small comb she brought. Rosanna was too busy to notice a pair of brown eyes looking at her over her locker door. “Rosie~” a voice sing-songed, the girl jumped and dropped her comb. “Oscar?” she asked, ‘Hi.” The young man greeted, closing the locker, “Hi, how are you?” Rosanna asked as she crouched and picked up her comb. “I am alright, just getting some paperwork done.” Rosanna tied her hair up as she listened to him. “Nice, you work around here?” he nodded, “Second floor, communication department, what are you off to?” Rosanna finished her hair, “Training.” She put the lock back on her lockerdoor, she started for the exit but stopped and looked at Oscar. “Would you like a walk?” she asked, the young man nodded and walked after her.

 

“So what is this Zeke-guy like?” Oscar asked as they walked through the gate to the main training grounds. “Annoying.” Rosanna giggled, “he has developed the nasty habit of calling me a 12-year-old boy.” Oscar’s eyes widened, he looked at Rosanna in bewilderment and then burst out into cackling laughter. He ruffled her hair, “You might look 12, but you don’t look like a boy.” Rosanna leered at him before a smile cracked open her face. “Well that is a relief.” She huffed. The two chuckled to themselves before walking around the training field. “Have you met these cadets before?” Oscar asked, Rosanna looked up to the sky, watching some lazy clouds swim by. “No, never.” She looked down, “It all went so quick, though.” She gazed at her feet, Oscar looked at her, “What do you mean?” Rosanna shook herself out of her dream. “I thought Zeke and I would be the only cadets for the rest of our terms…” Oscar nodded, then shrugged. “They need to keep the line going, if Zeke dies, a new cadet needs to be ready to take over.” Rosanna nodded slowly, “Yeah, you’re right.” She put her hands in her pockets. “I am just glad I probably won’t be a warrior.” She stated carefully. Oscar hummed and nodded, “Why are you glad?” he asked, Rosanna looked at him before turning her gaze to the sky again. “I think… because I’ll have a more normal life. You know, working as a field nurse. Have a home, a partner… a life.” Oscar softly bumped her shoulder with his upper arm, “I do understand that. Sadly, we as youth have little choice over our life.” He looked around the field, “It’s always the elder men who start the wars, and the youngster who have to fight them.” Rosanna nodded, “So, it seems…” she spun around when she heard the thumping of boots onto the sandy ground of the training field. “Rosie! I was looking for you!” Zeke called out to her; he was out of breath. “Where do you come from, man?” Rosanna answered. “The other side of the training field, our cadets are waiting!” Rosanna rolled her eyes, playfully smacked Oscar on the shoulder and ran past Zeke. The two young men exchanged a nod before Zeke ran after Rosanna.

 

 

 

After having received instructions from a higher up Marleyan officer, the young warrior unit moved into the woods for shooting practice. A subject in which Rosanna had thrived since she was very young. Zeke had moved up a hill with half of the warriors, while Rosanna stayed down the hill with the other kids. Her group existed out of 2 boys and 1 girl. Two of the boys were sticking close to each other, the blonde one seemed to hide behind his taller darker haired friend. The black-haired girl was pretty much stuck to Rosanna, listening attentively to her instructions and moving with her as she moved. _“I feel like a mama goose…”_ Rosanna thought to herself as she instructed the dark-haired boy on how to safely hold and handle a rifle. “You okay, Braun?” she asked the blonde boy as she saw the kid struggle. The boy jumped and looked up at her with large, hazel doe eyes. “I-it’s not working.” He stammered, carefully handing the weapon over to Rosanna. Rosanna noticed the boy’s shaking hands, _“Maybe the rifle was a bit too much for him…”_ she gave the boy a tactful smile before kneeling next to him and explaining the safety mechanism. She took the blonde boy apart from the two others and drew out multiple gun mechanism’s, writing the terms next to the parts of the guns. She ripped the pages out of her journal and ordered the boy to study them.

 

“I am out!” she heard the black-haired girl yell, “I’ll be right there, Pieck!” Rosanna turned to the boy named Braun as she stood up to help Pieck. “Braun, if you ever need any help with either training or theory, come to me or go to Hoover. We’re here to help you.” She smiled at him; the blonde boy frowned at this. “I don’t want to be like this!” he snapped at her, Rosanna paused and stared at him. “Braun… no… what is your first name?” she asked, the boy blinked sheepishly at her. “Reiner…” he whispered. “Reiner…” she nodded, “You cannot do this on your own…” she sat down opposite of him, “I understand how you might feel in this moment, small and powerless…right?” she smiled sadly, Reiner nodded carefully. “Why do you want to be a warrior?” she asked. The boy looked down, fiddling with his hands. “To devote myself to our nation… just like you.” Rosanna felt her insides jerk, her own doubtful devotion swimming to the surface. They were quiet. “My motivation is not just the devotion to the state…” Rosanna started… she tried to hide her nervousness. “My motivation, is to travel and see the lands beyond this zone. To be free from the everyday grind and the same old faces.” Reiner looked confused, “But, if you were to take the beast titan, you’ll destroy those countries you want to see.” Rosanna paused again, _“That is why I won’t inherit that titan.”_ She thought to herself. “A warrior’s task is to take terrain for the growth of our nation, and yes, in the process we destroy a lot. But, like humankind after the great titan war. That land will rise from its ashes and flourish once more.” The boy had frozen completely, drinking in all the words the older teen had spoken in her deep, soft voice. He grabbed her by the shoulder, “I promise you, Miss Bauer. I will help the state make the world flourish!” Rosanna blinked sheepishly, before grinning and grabbing the boy and swinging him across her shoulder. “You wait, little man. You won’t take over my task yet!” Reiner struggled against the strong teen’s grip, protesting against the sudden action and calling out for his friend Berthold to save him. Pieck laughed and hung onto Rosanna’s ankles to knock her over and free Reiner from her grasp.

 

_“Dear god… these children will be the death of me… literally.”_

 

 

 


	18. The Inevitable Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Rosanna wraps up her last training with the young cadets, Mr Xaver comes with the news that the state has made a final decision on who will take on The Beast. Rosanna enters a rough patch.

The Inevitable Choice

 

 

It was two weeks after Rosanna’s 16thbirthday, as usual she and Zeke had split up during the training of the new cadets. Rosanna steadily marched on through the underbrush, Pieck, Berthold and Reiner following behind. It was their stamina and agility training over a difficult terrain. There was a multitude of streams, boulders and plateau’s that Rosanna had mapped out and memorized. She stepped onto a slippery tree root, caught herself with her hands and pushed herself back to run forward. “You alright, miss?” Pieck asked who had caught up to her, “Yeah, I am okay.” Rosanna answered, wiping her hands off on her uniform. “Are you doing okay?” Rosanna asked. Pieck nodded, “Good.” Rosanna said curtly and ran onward. “We’re nearing a creek we need to jump, keep your eyes peeled.” She ordered her students, “Yes, Ma’am.” The kids responded. Rosanna carefully ran ahead of the kids, looking around the environment, looking out for possible danger.

She jumped when she heard a loud thump behind her, followed by a squeaky cry. She whipped around, Pieck who had been on her heels as she ran, bumped into her and stumbled backwards. Rosanna caught the girl by her wrists before she could trip onto one of the nastily edged tree roots. Then she ran off to find Reiner who had gotten his foot stuck under a shot up root. He was wailing and holding his badly sprained ankle, “Hey, kid… deep breaths.” Rosanna said, she kneeled down next to the boy and inspected the root he had gotten stuck under. Rosanna grasped the thinnest part of the tree root and pulled, in the earth she heard the cracking and popping of the forks on the root. Huffing and puffing Rosanna pulled out the first part of the root, now the tension on the obstacle had lessened. She encouraged Reiner to suck in his tears for just a little so he could help her lift the other side of the root. With collected strength, the two ripped the tree out of the ground, freeing the poor captive who immediately grabbed at his ankle, which had already started swelling and colored a deep reed. Rosanna jumped and collected the other children, “Listen, run along to the top of the big rock, tell Yeager I’ll be up soon with Braun.” She turned to Berthold, “Bert, you and I made the map, try and remember the paths we planned out to take.” Then she turned to Pieck, “keep Berthold calm and focused, Pieck. He needs a shoulder to lean on.” The two younger kids nodded hesitantly, Pieck continued up the hill while Berthold hesitantly looked at Reiner, he looked shaken up about the pain his friend was in. but eventually, he turned around and ran off, catching up with Pieck.

 

 

“You know… you don’t have to carry me…” Reiner said as he sat on Rosanna’s shoulders. “I can walk fine.” Rosanna sighed; the boy had been repeating this sentence for the whole time she had carried him. “If I let you walk, we would take until night to get to the top of big rock.” Rosanna explained, Reiner growled irritated and started wriggling and kicking to get out of the teen’s grip. “H-hey! Chill!” Rosanna berated the boy as he kicked her side, she winced and dropped the boy. The two glared at each other, Reiner in clear distress with tears in his eyes and Rosanna looking annoyed while she rubbed her painfully bruised side. “I-I am sorry, miss Bauer. If you help me… I will never become a warrior…” he sniffled loudly. “I must, for our nation…” he paused, tears now streaming down his cheeks. “And my mother…” Rosanna kneeled down in front of the boy, not knowing what to say. She nervously wriggled her hands, “Reiner… please don’t sacrifice yourself for another person… it will not be worth it.” She stood up towering over the boy. “What do “Normal” people matter?!” Rosanna started, Reiner looked up at her, a questioning expression on his face. “They sit at home, they work their simple jobs, have their children and wait for us to return home in one piece. And if we don’t?” she shrugged; her attitude become indifferent. “Well, they will live off our honor we gave them…” she bit back a pout, “We will miss them very much… they say as they continue living their luxuries lives, while we rot away underground or let go off our last dying breath…” she smacked herself in the chest, right above her heart. “They will never understand us, Reiner, they never have…” Reiner stared up at Rosanna as tears started to roll down her cheeks. She quickly wiped them away and her eyes glazed over, “let’s go, kid.” She said, her voice sounding monotone and choked up.

 

 

 

Zeke sat on a plateau overlooking big rock, Berthold and Pieck had arrived a short while back and were hurriedly dousing their legs with water the climb up had been exhausting for the two young children, the missing guidance of Rosanna had led them astray through a messy area, filled with nettle and thorns. Their calves and shins had been cut and irritated many times, Berthold bit back tears as he carefully plucked out the thorns. Zeke looked at Marcel and Porco who were roughhousing beneath him, he sighed and looked up at the sun. “Bauer, what is taking so long?” he mumbled under his breath. “OH!” Pieck yelled as she jumped up, “Miss Bauer!” she jumped up from the place where she was sitting and ran over to an overheated Rosanna who put Reiner down with a big sigh. “Ah Bauer, you’re still alive…” Zeke said as he walked over to her. Rosanna stood leaned over, her hands resting on her knees. “You sound glad to see me…” she said smugly. She exhaled deeply and stretched, her joints popping and her back stinging. “You’re in luck Mr Xaver and the commander aren’t here.” Rosanna leered at him, “So?” she huffed and walked past him to sit down on the big rock. Rosanna felt herself become lightheaded as her heartbeat slowed down and her body went into rest. She laid onto her back, rubbing her temples. “I’ll never be a warrior…” she thought to herself, “I am pretty much worthless…” out of nowhere she let out a loud sob, tears stung her eyes. She laid there, silently weeping. Until she heard the sound of horse hooves on rock.

 

Xaver had noticed Rosanna’s distressed mood and had taken her apart from the rest. Commander Magath took Zeke aside, the two men were talking beneath a few trees. Rosanna walked beside Xaver; her arms tightly crossed. “I guess you know why I took you aside, huh?” Xaver started, Rosanna nodded hesitantly. “They made their choice, mh?” she felt her eyes fill up again, she bit the inside of her mouth. Xaver grabbed her shoulder, “Don’t be ashamed, my dear.” He paused; he gently shook her as she let out a few small sobs. “Yes, the council have picked Zeke over you…” Rosanna sighed deeply, her breath shocking. “But that doesn’t mean you are useless.” He waited for her to have caught her breath, “Now we need you to step up in the role you were chosen for. The doctor and the scientist.” Rosanna froze, she remembered all the hours she had sat down with Xaver and discussed the science of titans, she remembered her aunt taking her along to the red-light districts to help pregnant women and their sick children. She remembered the dryness off her eyes from reading through pages and pages of anatomy by the dim light of a candle. There had been a bigger plan all along. “Now… you must be attentive. We need you to be prepared to take on the beast anyway, if Zeke doesn’t survive the transformation, we need you.” Xaver continued, Rosanna nodded, her posture more confident now. “And if he does live?” Rosanna asked, “Then we need you, Doctor Bauer.” Xaver chuckled.

The passing on of a new titan is always done in secret. The doctors, scientist and army officers are only informed of the upcoming operation a few hours before. So, Rosanna was surprised when she was woken up by rough knocking on the kitchen door. She had been asleep for a little over an hour, still not completely over the training from that week. She quickly put on her hose under her nightgown and threw her uncle’s old uniform jacket over her shoulders. She quickly ran downstairs, her uncle had already opened the door, he looked tense like he had been threatened. “Uncle?” Rosanna said as she walked up to the door, Uncle looked up and gave her a sad smile. His eyes had a soft shimmer, like he was holding back tears. A young man stepped past uncle into the kitchen, it was Oscar. “Miss Bauer, your presence has been requested by the state of Marley.” Rosanna froze, looked at her uncle then went off to grab her headscarf. Oscar and uncle awkwardly stood in the kitchen, the young man that had once been a welcome guest was now a threat to the daughter Uncle held so dear.

“I swear to whatever god, if my child doesn’t return…” Oscar looked uneasy,

“No harm will be done to her.”

“There better not be, boy.” Uncle snarked back at the boy.

Rosanna looked sophisticated in her dark headscarf, she walked to the door, lost in her own thoughts. As she put her foot in the doorway, her uncle grabbed her upper arm and pulled her into a hug. “Whatever you become, my dear. Your aunt and I, will always love you.” Rosanna felt tears sting, the reality of death suddenly hitting her. “I will be back in the morning.” She responded and slowly wriggled herself from her parent’s protective grip.

 

 

After a walk through the alleys of the interment zone, Rosanna and her escorts arrived at a abandoned factory. Long ago it had been a weapon storage, but was declared unsafe more then 8 years ago. Rosanna kept close to Oscar, staring at her feet all the time. “Why am I walking so slowly?” she thought to herself, she focused on her gait, trying to lift her feet better. But everything felt heavy, from her toes to her head. In the long dark hall of the factory a couple of officers, clad in black leather coats were waiting. A woman stepped forward, “Miss Bauer?” she asked, Rosanna responded with a curt nod and a “yes.” “Mr Xaver wished to see her before the preparations are taken.” Rosanna hummed in agreement, letting the woman lead her into the dark hallway, down a flight of stairs and into a dimly lit room. There on a bench, quietly reading was Mr Xaver. Rosanna froze completely at the sight of him, he was so relaxed, even though he was on the doorstep to death. Xaver looked up and smiled at her, “Hello, dear.” He put the book down and walked up to her. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Rosanna nodded slowly, “I am looking at a walking dead man.” She mumbled. She nervously shuffled her feet. They stood in silence for a while, Xaver chuckled and huffed. “Is that all my pupil has to say before I am prepared?” he tried to make eye contact with the girl. “W-what are those preparations?” she mumbled. “Oh y’know, salt and pepper. So, I taste decent for Zeke’s titan.” Rosanna’s eyes snapped up, giving Xaver a look of disbelief before laughing loudly. As she laughed, she felt tears rolling down her cheeks, she hid her face into her hands and sobbed long and loud. Xaver jumped at the sudden change of the girl’s mood and gently grabbed her shoulders. “I was just kidding…” the same female officer walked into room, and signed for Xaver to come with her. “I need to leave…”

“No…”

“Take care, Rosie…”

And with that Xaver left Rosanna. Crying, the girl stood in the room. Her hands shaking. She sat down on the bench where Xaver had sat and let her tears take over until she would be called.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
